


Legacy

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 恶魔生理学捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 吉尔维用恶魔的手法征服了但丁，让后者怀上了他的孩子。而八个月后，当孩子几乎将但丁的魔力吸干降生后，恐惧、绝望、崩溃、疼痛......但丁将他弄丢了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为lof ID暮韵羲 太太的约稿文，经允许后放出。

托尼·雷德格瑞夫死于一场大火。

火势汹涌，却奇异地没有蔓延到周边，而是如同拥有自己的意识一般，在老戈尔斯坦的店铺里横冲直撞。没人去管那个失去控制的消防栓，大家都围在店铺外看热闹——人类、非人类，行走于光明之下的、藏匿于黑暗之中的。

托尼·雷德格瑞夫死于一场大火，火舌吞没了他红色的大衣。可真正毁灭他的，却是身体里那股肆虐的情感。

大火将一个叫托尼的老练佣兵烧成灰烬，而一个叫但丁的年轻男人浴火重生了。

仿佛为了见证斯巴达强大的血脉终于取回自己真正的名字和力量，雷声隆隆，大雨倾盆。火很快就被浇灭了，炎兽的尸体如同粉末般消散一空。老戈尔斯坦依旧坐在椅子上，仿佛在等着某位特殊的客人上门。经历一番激战后，黑檀木和白象牙的枪身逐渐，金属的温度令人安心。

但丁自侧门离开，穿过巷子避开人群。雨还在下，水滴顺着叛逆的剑身淌下，被打湿的衣服紧贴在身上，可他不是托尼，不会因为这个就发出抱怨。

他循着黑暗的气息，直到鲍比的酒吧遁入视线。

这群下层社会的杂碎们都老老实实地呆在自己的位置上，看上去与以往的每一天一样。可那股令人窒息的粘稠感越发强烈，这里毫无疑问就是恶魔的大本营。

“血”莓圣代和他的“老朋友”们很快就消失了，吉尔维头一遭失去了耐心——但丁配得上他亲自动手。树吸收了过多的养分，正异常快速地成长着。浓稠的黑暗这次终于有了实体，两个世界交融混合，魔界本身正蠢蠢欲动。

黑暗包裹住鲍比的酒吧，混沌之间只剩下但丁和吉尔维，叛逆大剑和东洋武士刀激烈地碰撞着，两个人从各种意义上打得难解难分。

刀剑交错的速度太快，黑檀木和白象牙沉甸甸地坠在身上，似乎是希望但丁能用它们进行火力压制。然而掏枪太慢，在这场令人眼花缭乱的厮杀中，稍微松懈一步就有可能命丧黄泉——更何况，吉尔维不使枪，但丁希望它们能在关键时刻成为制胜的法宝。

然而就在两人稍微拉开距离的一刻，吉尔维出乎意料地掏出一把威力十足的霰弹枪。

他熟悉这个，就连托尼都软磨硬泡了半天才从戈尔斯坦女士那里获得了一次试用权。然而霰弹枪速度太慢，威力受距离影响这点并不适合想要远程武器的他。可现在，这把枪在吉尔维手里，且在__极__近的距离下射中了他的腿。

“啊！！！”

年轻人发出痛苦的嘶吼，一转凌厉的攻势而狼狈地跌落在地上。吉尔维笑出了声，走上前用脚顶着他翻了个身。他把枪口抵上但丁的肩膀，直贴着他的血肉扣动了板机。

这一下，几乎是把他的胳膊__整个__炸开了。

血液汩汩冒出，不消多时但丁就躺在了自己的血泊中。他的银发也被染红了，看上去比任何时候都更像是个嗜血的怪物。

然而此刻，怪物成了猎物，被拔光了爪牙任人宰割。

吉尔维丝绸一般的声音啐满恶意和扭曲的快感：“怎么，这就不行了？看到你和我们的区别了吗，残次品？再叫两声让我听听。”

尽管非常想说些话来挫一挫吉尔维的锐气，可实际上，血几乎堵住了他的喉管。吉尔维唯一能欣赏到的，便是男人粗重痛苦的喘息。

“真是悦耳，”吉尔维把武士道插在地上，“我本该挖出你的心脏、让你彻底丧失自愈能力就这么死去，但现在我改变主意了。在你死去之前，我要将这份失败镌刻在你的骨血中。”

可惜的是，由于失血过多，但丁的世界彻底陷入了黑暗。

“喂，醒醒。”

吉尔维拍打着背叛者之子的脸颊，然而但丁已经昏了过去。难得地，一脸绷带的男人感到扫兴。以往在鲍比的酒吧，无论接到什么任务，吉尔维都不会皱一下眉。可现在，因为但丁的缺席，这场仪式一般的征服也难以让他兴奋起来。

在魔界，向来都是胜者为王、败者为寇。只是比起互相残杀，他们更愿意通过另一种手段去折辱败者——撒播罪恶的种子，令对方怀上自己的子嗣。

虽然只是个半魔，吉尔维脱下自己的裤子，但在生育方面应该还保留着恶魔的特性。他握住但丁还算完好无损的胯骨，将昏过去的男人拽到自己身下。他后面一定是个处子，以至于吉尔维不得不使用恶魔的蛮力才勉强全部插入。但丁闷哼一声，似乎断掉的手脚都不自觉地痉挛了一下。吉尔维愈发惋惜——他没办法听到但丁痛苦的呻吟了。

不，也许是哀嚎。

可尽管如此，他做起这事来还是得心应手。但丁里面异常紧致，虽然干涩，但温暖。没几下，血液的润滑就让整个过程变得没那么困难了。

吉尔维抠进他的伤口，佣兵因为疼痛而夹紧了屁股。他乐此不疲地在但丁身上制造更多的伤痛，高昂的兴致让他变得更硬、更大。精神与肉体带来的快感合二为一，但丁很棒，比他在街上操干过的妓女更加过瘾。

他曾经因为兴奋而__不小心__弄死了一个，打那以后吉尔维就对她们失去了兴趣。

然而但丁不同，面对他吉尔维可以完全不顾虑自己的动作，甚至还能随心所欲地制造伤口。血液在但丁身下汇成一滩，弄脏了施暴者绿色的西裤。

吉尔维解开上衣扣子，每一次抽插都带出血来。慢慢地，坚硬的外壳覆盖上他的身体，男人背后甚至出现了披风。由于两个世界的交汇，他终于能展现出真正的力量了。变得尖锐的指甲扣住但丁的腰，留下几个冒血的抓痕。但更可怕的是，坚硬的鳞片包裹住他的阴茎，让这跟可怖的东西变得更加骇人了。

但丁发出无意识地痛苦呻吟，手指抽搐似的抓着地面。吉尔维用力向上顶弄，几乎能在年轻半魔紧致的小腹处看到阴茎头部的轮廓。

不知过了多救，他眼中闪过红光，双手用力地抱住但丁，将阴茎悉数捣了进去。属于恶魔的灼热精液大量地射进了佣兵肚子里，让晕过去的人不断地哆嗦着。等吉尔维抽出阴茎时，他又恢复了人类模样。

吉尔维舒了口气，抬手解开了缠在脸上的绷带。先是一头银发，然后露出来的是饱满的额头。他鼻梁高挺，嘴唇偏薄——老天，他长得和但丁一模一样，宛如__双子__。

他捡起但丁的枪塞进其主人的后穴里，堵住了想要流出的精液。看着自己下体的一片血污，吉尔维抬手拉起但丁的银发，把阴茎直接捅到了后者的嘴巴里抽插了起来。

也许是因为强烈的腥味带来的刺激以及呼吸不顺的难受，但丁的意识渐渐回笼了。他眯着眼，迷茫地看着吉尔维和自己如出一辙的脸，以及随着他的动作在胸口不断晃动的项链，生出了一种在照镜子的错觉。

可浑身上下的剧烈疼痛让他没能坚持多久，便就又昏了过去。吉尔维抽出阴茎，恶趣味地在但丁脸上揩掉了上面的水迹，随即站起身重新拉起裤子穿好。

尽管粗大的枪管正塞在那里，吉尔维作为恶魔射出的大量精液依旧自佣兵后穴中流出了不少，和他身下的血混在一起。带血的半透明的浊液蹭在嘴角和脸颊上，使得但丁看上去就像是被鲜血滋养的人偶。

吉尔维握着自己的东洋武士刀对准叛徒之子的心脏，却迟迟没有痛下杀手。

魔帝交付于他的使命是完成对人界的入侵、并扫除一切障碍。然而身为叛徒斯巴达之子的但丁，让吉尔维犹豫了起来。

时间如同静止了一般，吉尔维握着刀站在原地，而但丁则毫无抵抗之意地躺在那里。末了，吉尔维收刀入鞘，挥手撤掉了那层如同拥有实体一样的黑暗。淅淅沥沥的雨自头顶落下，地上的血液开始淡开。

雨水将他的额发浇落，现在没人能分清他和但丁了——

也许世界上真的有两个人能光看外表就判断出哪个是但丁，但可惜的是那两个人都已经不在了。

吉尔维收回不合时宜的回忆，开始解释自己的行为。毕竟魔帝没有限定时间，而他也着实想看看但丁怀上自己孩子的情景，届时自己在杀了他，倒也不迟。

于是男人扣好西装，抬腿走出了几乎已经成了废墟的酒吧。那股浓重的魔界气息一经消退，但丁的自愈能力便又恢复了。年轻的半魔缓慢地眨眨眼睛，看着这个熟悉的陌生人离开的背影。

吉尔维，吉尔维。

他想起来了，自己的项链上，那个妈妈送给他们的项链上，刻着两个名字——

但丁，维吉尔。

维吉尔，是的，他是有个双胞胎哥哥的，他哥哥就叫做维吉尔。


	2. Chapter 2

“醒醒托尼！该死的，你不会挺不过这次了吧！”

恩佐心惊胆战地晃动着男人，雨水带走了大量痕迹，但恩佐不是傻子，更何况托尼屁股里还塞着一把枪——他没胆子把它拔出来，只敢盖一件自己的外套。

没人知道到底发生了什么，凭借情报贩子的敏锐，恩佐预感到最近可能有大事发生。毕竟吉尔维几乎毁掉了托尼先前创造出的秩序，地下社会又变成了一锅恶臭的大杂烩。但他还是不知道究竟发生了什么，先是老戈尔斯坦和她的店被一场大火毁了，之后又是鲍比的酒馆和托尼本人。

恩佐忍不住探了下托尼的鼻息，他还活着，虽然受的伤让他看上去离死不远了，但恩佐相信眼前的佣兵一定会像以往一样大难不死。

他直觉这事和__吉尔维__有关__。__

他们俩实力相当，甚至连性格都是互补。不知从何时起，托尼身边的位置就总是吉尔维，如果托尼不愿意接这份委托，那么交给吉尔维他就一定会去。

该死，恩佐突然意识到他们这帮人都过于信任吉尔维了，他是个圆滑狡诈的情报贩子不假，可也知道该往哪匹马上投钱。吉尔维让每个人都尝到了甜头，很明显就连托尼这么个经验老道、态度让人捉摸不透的佣兵都栽了跟头。

“......维吉尔......维吉尔......妈妈，不，妈妈......”

托尼__又__开始了。

每个女人——不，每个人——都知道托尼的恋母情结，这让他从一个风度翩翩的神秘佣兵变成了一个找妈妈的孩子。但他听到了另一个名字，维吉尔。

维吉尔又是谁？

没等恩佐多想，托尼就咳嗽着醒了过来。他纤长的银色睫毛眨动几下，无神的眼睛在恩佐脸上对焦。最终他认出了眼前的人是谁，却拧紧眉头偏头啐了一口。

“唔，恩佐？”

“谢天谢地！你终于醒了！”

恩佐激动起来，看着托尼缓慢地活动着自己的手腕。跟以往的每一次一样，托尼又成功地活了下来。年轻佣兵撑起身子，刚要动作却再度拧紧眉毛，狐疑地盯着自己下身盖着的衣服。恩佐猛地想起男人面对的窘迫境地，他刚想起身背对托尼，后者就干脆利落地伸手拔下那把尺寸过长的手枪——尴尬的是，枪管上还挂着带红的粘稠白丝。

都是男人，一眼就看出了那是什么。恩佐什么都没问，因此托尼什么都没说。佣兵用恩佐的外套擦干净枪身，草草地清理了下半身，便套上了自己的裤子。

“到底发生了什么事，托尼？吉尔维呢？鲍比他们呢？”

“叫我但丁。”托尼，不，但丁把双枪插进枪套，又捡起自己的大剑背在身上，“鲍比他们都死了，忘记吉尔维吧，恩佐。”

但丁脚下踉跄了一下，恩佐扶了他一把。纵使情报贩子有一肚子的问题要问，他也能看出来今天不是时候。如果托尼——但丁——不愿意说，他很清楚就没人能让他开口。

“你接下来有什么打算？”

“换个城市，开一家自己的店。”

恩佐点点头，纵使这并不是他想要的答案。雨已经停了，他们一起走出酒吧的废墟，天正在放晴。

两个月后，恩佐推开了事务所的大门。

这家尚未挂起招牌的店开在并不显眼的地方，似乎和它的主人一样低调。但丁购置了台球桌和音响设备——包括一套架子鼓和点唱机，但恩佐并不认为这些东西能给他带来生意。

“又是那些无聊的委托吗，恩佐？”

情报贩子笑了笑：“这也没办法啊，但丁，你也知道，最近和平得很。”

事务所的年轻老板趴在桌子上，嘟囔着抱怨道：“每天不是帮老太太找猫，就是调查出轨，就没有什么有趣的活儿吗？”

恩佐将委托内容放在桌子上，然而但丁却坐直了身子用手扇着鼻子附近的空气。他是讨厌烟的，这点恩佐知道，所以他从来都不会在但丁面前抽烟。因此，理所当然地，恩佐以为他又在闹别扭。

“哪里有那么夸张？别闹了，但丁。”恩佐敲敲桌子，“是你想要的危险任务。”

银发男人摇摇头：“什么？又是保护哪个混蛋家伙出城吗？”

恩佐让他自己去看委托函，转头打量着事务所的情况。桌子上放着一盒披萨，但破天荒地只吃了一块。玻璃杯倒是码了一排，但丁依旧爱着儿童甜品。

“最近食欲不佳吗？”

“嗯哼，”但丁仰在椅子上，举着资料打了个哈欠，“吃什么都有点儿恶心，还犯困。”

恩佐咧开嘴笑了：“我看你是太闲了，但丁。”

“说的也是，”但丁又打了个哈欠，“但我要睡一觉再起来工作。”

恶心、嗜睡，是但丁这个月新添的的毛病。他把这称为奔波生活的后遗症，毕竟换一座城市生活、物色地点、讨价还价、筹备资金对年轻人来说并不是件容易的事。这期间恩佐难得地给予了他很大的帮助，但这些恩惠都是要讨回去的。恩佐要在这儿重新开展自己的情报网和生意关系，并不是件容易的事。他手里唯一的王牌，就是但丁。

半魔打了个哈欠，他只吃下了一块披萨，却不觉得饿。油腻的食物让他反胃，只有凉丝丝的草莓圣代能让他振作起来。

但丁把这归咎到安逸生活头上，毕竟他已经有一段时间没见过血了。

两周后，恩佐再见到但丁时，男人正拉着披萨的丝。

但丁看上去状态不错，这让恩佐也高兴起来。在他的苦口游说之下，这座城市里的一些大人物终于愿意雇佣但丁了。一个有固定据点的家伙着实让人觉得可疑，然而但丁用他过硬的业务能力让所有质疑的人闭上了嘴。

他们都心照不宣地没有提起吉尔维和鲍比的酒吧，那座曾经滋养过、收留过他们的城市就这么被抛在了脑后。

“又是一次甜蜜的约会，嗯？”

他放下披萨，用沾着油花的手指去翻恩佐留在桌子上的资料。情报贩子对他这样的行为早已见怪不怪，只是打量着他有没有再给事务所置办什么靠谱的东西。

“还是没有想好起什么名字吗？”

但丁叹了口气：“我可能天生没有起名字的天赋吧，但丁的店怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”恩佐干巴巴地说，“就这样不挂牌子吧，反正会找我们的人都知道你住在哪儿。你身体没问题了？”

“如你所见，”但丁看完了资料，又抓起了没吃完的披萨，“也许你说的对，那段时间我确实太闲了。你会让我一直忙起来的吧，恩佐？”

“只要你别像之前那么挑剔就行。”提起之前的时光，恩佐不自然地转移话题，“那么怎么样，但丁，你愿意接这单生意吗？虽然说我是站在你这边的，但委托人的车现在就等在外面，你接这个活儿吗？”

但丁把披萨全部塞进嘴里：“为什么不呢，恩佐？毕竟我现在可是负债累累。”

说完，男人站起身穿上了那件标志性的红色大衣。恩佐看着他单手拿起那把靠在桌边的大剑背在身上，随即又将老戈尔斯坦的遗物一般的两把枪插进背后的枪套里。

“记得帮我锁门，恩佐。”

佣兵扬长而去。

这并不是一个很难的活儿。

但丁从会场上方跃下，黑手党们显然想不到会有人来打扰他们的聚会。佣兵旋转着身子，双枪中的子弹倾泻而出，水流一般地喂进恶徒们的身体里。他翻转着轻盈落地，半跪在被打成筛子的人中间。

逃过一劫的家伙们立即冲上来打算围剿他，但丁收枪入套，转手抽出叛逆。银色的大剑在空中转了几圈，像是没有重量一般。

“你死定了小子！知道这是什么地方吗？”

“当然，”但丁轻而易举地斩落眼前人的手臂，“是你们的坟场！”

坟场一词并不夸张，但在场的灵魂没一个能得到安宁。上百个黑手党，没人能预料到这是一场单方面的屠杀。

几分钟后，但丁甩掉叛逆剑身上的污物，刺鼻的血腥味充满整个房间。他在肢体堆里穿行，终于找到了委托人特意嘱咐的目标。对方的脸有一半差不多被打烂了，但丁只能勉强从还算完整的那半边脸上辨认他的身份。

然而就在此时，一股难以忽视的反胃感涌上他的咽喉，伴随着令人恶心的酸意。他迅速弯腰扶住膝盖，接着哇地一声吐了出来。

从胃部涌上的酸水让他的食道和喉咙传来火烧火燎的痛感，就连眼角都泛出泪水。

早已习惯了的血腥味在此刻竟然如此刺鼻，那些残破的肢体也让他觉得难以忍受。在又一次吐出来之前，但丁捂住口鼻迅速离开了现场。然而一出大门，他又没忍住扶着墙干呕起来。在门口接应他的委托人及保镖们皱着眉看着他不专业的表现，但依旧把之前讲好的钱装进箱子里交给了他。

为首的人带着下属进去“验货”，但丁满意地听着他们大吐特吐的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

呕吐的现象并没有好转。

他本以为是那日被血腥味刺激到了的结果，然而回到事务所洗澡休息后，他还是抱着马桶吐出了酸水。

父亲斯巴达遗传给他的恶魔体质让但丁自小就远离疾病，哪怕受了伤也能很快就恢复过来。人类的药物对他并不起作用，就和食物一样会被很快代谢掉。因此，身体不适对他来说是种陌生的感觉。佣兵有些不知所措，但按照以往的经验，过一阵也许就会好。

可第二天，腰部的疼痛又袭上了他。

但丁背身对着镜子，扭头打量自己光滑紧致的身体，上面并没有外伤。这样的酸痛感，说实话，只有在和吉尔维大战后才出现过。

就算当时彻底断片了，但丁也能推断出究竟发生了什么事。他嘴里和屁股里都含着带血的精液，光是清理干净黑檀木的枪管就花了他半天的功夫。那之后他暗自寻找过吉尔维，但意料之中杳无音讯。至于他和自己相似的脸以及戏剧化的名字，但丁只能强迫自己不要多想——如果真的是他那个混蛋老哥，那么但丁会在他们下次相遇的时候打醒他的脑子；如果这只是一个他自己也无法相信的巧合，那么但丁会干脆低落地把他送回地狱去。

然而现在他仔细回想，自己身体出现的种种异常，确实是打那之后才开始的。

腰部的酸痛虽然让人难以忽视，但还没有到限制他行动的程度。但丁每天照例订披萨和草莓圣代，可无论他食欲再好，也终会没商量地把胃里的东西吐个干净。

恩佐来看过他几次，带来了一些清淡易消化的食物，可结果依旧。

这个时候，但丁就会怀念起__杰西卡__的焗饭来。

在撞见他抱着楼上的马桶吐到腿软后，恩佐一边搀扶着他，一遍碎碎念说他现在的状况简直就和他怀孕的老婆一样。但丁吐得嘴巴发酸，实在是不想在这个关头跟他打嘴仗。

最近这段时间，委托数量大大减少。水电费的通知到单摆在面前，让但丁有些头疼。由于身体原因，他大部分时间都窝在事务所二楼。在这段时间里，但丁头一遭发现自己好像有点儿胖了。

交过第四个月的租金后，这些困扰他的现象终于消失了。

但丁又开始大快朵颐自己的披萨和草莓圣代，再凶残的屠杀现场也不会勾起他胃部的不适了。仿佛恶魔之血终于发挥了自己的力量，为他解决掉了身体的异常。

可唯一让他有点儿伤心的，就是自己漂亮的腹肌可越来越不明显了。身体的轮廓倒是看不出什么变化，只有但丁自己知道他的小腹原来有多么坚硬平坦。他有一种微妙的、不详的预感，就如同那时黑暗中的恶魔如影随形地跟踪着他一般。

恶魔猎人伺机等待了一阵，可依旧什么都没发生。

没有树、没有拿着镰刀的怪物、没有石像鬼，更没有吉尔维。那些黑暗的污秽都老老实实地呆在自己的世界里，却依旧让他心神不宁。

在酒吧里，当恩佐询问他是否有什么心事时，但丁也只是沉默地喝酒。

恩佐熟悉自己的老朋友，因此便不再勉强他。跟在鲍比的酒馆时相似，恩佐的出现让所有佣兵都摩拳擦掌起来，希望能拿到什么委托。可跟那时候不一样的是，但丁不再抛头露面，他变成了一个每晚来喝一杯、吃一个草莓圣代的怪人。佣兵们知道他是恩佐手下的得力助手、是他们这群狼中的狮子。可怕的双刃剑和造型独特的双枪令人胆寒，那件红色的大衣和上面哗啦作响的银饰让所有人都提高警惕。

唯有但丁和恩佐，两个人都对周围的一切不以为然。但丁清楚他们中很多人其实比起一份工作其实更想要他的脑袋，但没人敢做第一个。

“总之，”恩佐拍拍他的小臂，“恭喜你恢复健康，但丁。”

被祝福的男人盯着那杯推到他面前的酒：“比起酒，我更希望你能送我一杯草莓圣代，恩佐。但还是谢谢你，老朋友。”

情报贩子哈哈笑开，大着胆子擂了他一拳。随后，恩佐便抬手示意老板做一份草莓圣代出来。而酒吧的老板就如同鲍比一样，骂骂咧咧地端出了一杯本不该出现在这里的东西。

偶尔，只是偶尔，但丁会怀念起遇见吉尔维之前的生活。

他会怀念起格鲁身上的烟味、杰西卡叉腰发号施令的样子、蒂奇和尼斯迪坐在他的膝头。还有老戈尔斯坦的三明治，酒吧里每一个家伙的玩笑话。甚至，甚至是吉尔维和他第一次见面时打架的那个晚上，以及那之后他们每一次事半功倍的合作。

然而吉尔维把这一切都从他身边夺走了，他夺走了太多太多，多到他差点就无法承担。

约摸三个星期后，但丁觉得自己也许该减肥了。

恶魔的血统也许能给予他一个健康的体魄，但是可能并不会给他一个健美的身材。他的小腹明显比以前鼓了不少，难道真的是因为吃了太多的披萨和圣代？

他想起自己那几个为数不多的年长朋友，发现他们无一例外地都有着突出的肚腩。

控制饮食的计划从一开始就失败了。只要少吃一顿饭，他就会感觉饥肠辘辘，而且不得不承认的是，但丁发觉自己的食量确实比以前大了一些。

别无他法，他只能试着增大自己的运动量。

哪怕是爬树找猫的委托，但丁也照接不误。他减少使用黑檀木、白象牙的机会，总是挥舞着叛逆亲历亲为。他刻意延长每次委托的时长，让单方面的杀戮变成好像有了一丝逃生机会的追逐。然而一结束任务回到事务所，饥饿感就会抓挠着他的胃部。

但丁订了今天的第四个披萨，不由得开始怀念起三个月前那个食欲不佳的自己。

过量的运动搭配过量的饮食，就连恩佐都忍不住问他最近是不是胖了。四肢虽然还像原来一样结实，可下腹部却越来越突出。如果只是普通的发胖倒也没什么，问题就在于但丁似乎只有下腹部这种一般久坐室内的人才会凸起的部位有了变化。

恩佐这时候已经不用怀孕来打趣他了，情报贩子是懂女人的。

不用其他人说，但丁也开始隐约怀疑自己的身体有什么地方不太对劲了。最有可能的就是他失去了一部分属于恶魔的新陈代谢能力，可这样又无法解释他大增的食量。

他隐约觉得这事是恶魔搞的鬼，可在深夜踏遍每一条街道，他也没感觉到邪恶气息。

某次委托中，他试图起跳躲开敌人的攻击却因为右腿抽筋而动弹不得时，佣兵终于意识到他也许不能再这样顺其自然下去了。

腿部时不时抽筋的现象越来越严重，而每晚睡觉时下腹部那种莫名沉甸甸的感觉又让他难以入眠，似乎就连翻身都变得不如以前自由了——难道真的是他吃得太多了导致胃部积食？然而只要他稍一饿到，那种难受却又是无法忍受的。

此外，皮肤似乎也开始变得敏感了。

他偶尔会觉得衣服的布料瘙痒难忍，而这种偶尔好像也开始变得频繁了起来。草莓圣代这种让人欢愉的食物，吃完后也会让他觉得牙龈发疼。

恩佐再次减少了给他的委托，但丁身体的变化他可谓是有目共睹。

又过了一周后，某天的清晨，他从楼梯下到一楼等待开张，突然觉得肚子被什么东西踢了一脚。这猝不及防的一击让他愣住了，但丁茫然地站在原地，后知后觉地意识到这感觉是从肚子内部传来的。

有什么东西，在他的****肚子里****，踢了他一脚。

这个认知让恶魔猎人毛骨悚然起来，他摸着自己鼓起的腹部，喉结紧张地上下吞咽。而仿佛是感受到了他的触碰一般，他的肚子内部再次动了起来。

** **什么东西？！** **

在鲍比的酒吧里，有一位佣兵的老婆怀有身孕。那佣兵总会告诉大家妻子身体发生的变化，先是食欲不佳，再来是增大的食量，最后便是直到孩子出生前都越来越鼓的肚子。

可是——****这怎么可能？！****

在但丁的认识里，从来没有男人能生孩子。伊娃请的是家庭教师，他知道女人有些器官男人身体里没有——然而他并不是普通的人类，而恶魔的事总是没办法让科学来解释。假使就算他是真的怀了孕，那又是谁？是什么时候？

从股间流出精液的画面突然出现在脑子里，但丁呼吸一窒，险些眼前一黑。

恶魔猎人十几岁的人生里，除了儿时的那次遭遇，他难得地感觉到了害怕。刺骨的凉意一路蔓延到指尖，就如同伊娃和戈尔斯坦死掉时那样，他感受到了前所未有的恐惧与孤独。那时候火舌舔舐着他的衣服，令人窒息的热气密不透风地包裹着他。现在，佣兵同样觉得难以呼吸，可他手心发凉，额头流下冷汗。

吉尔维射了他一屁股恶魔精液，而他本人就是个半魔。

但丁转身走回楼上，抖着手撩起了自己的上衣。他隆起的肚子不似自然发胖的松弛，而是绷得很紧的滚圆。

这里面，也许正孕育着一个恶魔。

怎么办，但丁脸色苍白地看着镜中的自己，他该怎么办？


	4. Chapter 4

但丁失踪了。

第一个发现这事的人毫无意外是恩佐，也只能是恩佐。从佣兵还叫托尼的时候起就没交下什么朋友，而但丁则是个不合群得多的怪人。

恩佐的地位一落千丈，毕竟本市的情报贩子和皮条客一样的中间人们再怎么努力，但丁也不会正眼瞧他们。恩佐以为经历了那么多，起码会和但丁培养一些类似于他和格鲁之间的情感。然而事与愿违，但丁可能只是为了还他的人情——比如帮他在这座城市站住脚。

依旧没有起好名字的事务所被遗忘在巷子里，恩佐去了几次，灰尘越积越多。

也许但丁不是失踪了，而是抛弃了他、抛弃了这里。

“米非司酮。”

黑诊所的大夫连头都没抬，直接在抽屉里翻找起来。这行做久了，他自然懂得知道的越少、麻烦就越少。

“每天两次，一次三片。需要卡前列甲酯栓吗？”

“什么？”

大夫抬头叹了口气：“卡前列甲酯栓，放在女人那儿，见效很快。”

眼前的男人穿着黑色的宽松连帽衫，偌大的帽子遮住大半张脸，只露出了高挺的鼻梁和偏薄的嘴唇。他身材高大，气质冷酷，却又偏偏将两只手插在肚子前的口袋里，搞得像是个毛头小子。大夫知道这种人，多半是不小心搞大了女孩肚子的富家子弟。

“不用了，多开点儿药就行。”

男人拿着一卷钱敲击着玻璃，大夫立马又递了一瓶药。他点头致意，一缕银发从颊边滑了出来。一个长着银发的年轻男人在这并不常见，大夫盯着他离去的背影若有所思。

他似乎听过这么一号人物，从几个南方来的佣兵口中。说是某个地方的银发佣兵，明明自己还是个小鬼，却已经让地下社会按照他的心思发展。在他们口中，那个年轻人神乎其神。但医生更在意的，是那个人的长相以及他背后的悬赏。这样的人想必仇家不少，如果真的被抓住，想必也不会有翻盘的机会；就算侥幸逃脱，也不会想到是谁泄露了行踪。

医生决定耐心等待，总会有人想要他的脑袋。

快六个月了。

除却肚子越来越明显，但丁开始觉得自己越来越像个人类。他畏寒，自愈的速度也变慢了。就在今天早上，他还发现自己的肚子上出现了妊娠纹。

他在上周离开了事务所——浪费了三个月房租——毕竟他没办法在一个有人认识他的地方处理掉这个孩子，也许恩佐还会帮他留着房子，但丁苦中作乐地想着，毕竟自己可是他的摇钱树。

吉尔维留下的种在他肚子里茁壮成长着，这个该死的小恶魔正汲取着他的力量，让但丁觉得自己日益虚弱下来。在这种情况下，他决定先采用比较温和的手段流掉这个孩子。对于这方面但丁经验甚少，当然也没有哪个男人能在自己怀孕的时候还心平气和，就连男性恶魔也不行。

他离开得足够远，租下了一间小房子。每天尽力让自己不去想这件事，但腹部造成的压力以及恶魔愈发成熟后的小动作，都在提醒着他这个麻烦的存在。

_ _会有用的。_ _

做佣兵的时候，他也曾和女人上过床。妓女们都爱他——也都乐于嘲笑他——从来不会要求他做什么安全措施，而但丁从未见她们中的哪个挺着肚子。

_ _会有用的。_ _

_ _

佣兵走过几个街区，终于到达了自己租住的地方。带钥匙是个很难养成的习惯，薄薄的一扇门板并不能挡住他，却能减少偷窃事件。他不想因为看到自己挺起的肚子，就杀掉某个在半魔眼里基本算是无害的小贼。

“每天两次，一次三片。”

但丁打开盖子，取出五片药直接扔进嘴巴里。这东西很苦，但吃草莓圣代对他的牙龈百害而无一利。他走到厨房去接了杯水，试图冲淡嘴巴里的苦涩。

尽管知道药不可能立马起效，但丁却依旧萌生了一种想要脱下衣服、看看肚子的想法。他开始踱步，带跟的靴子踏在地板上。当楼下的邻居用什么东西捅了捅天花板后，他强迫自己躺在沙发上看看上期的《花花公子》。

杂志上的美女各个腰细腿长、小腹平坦，佣兵合上杂志，陷入了新一轮的焦虑。

他听说过这个，什么老婆怀孕期间总是大发脾气，变得不可理喻、难以忍受。若是从前哪个随性洒脱的但丁看到自己现在这副模样，百分百也是难以忍受的。

半魔改躺为坐，却微微滑下上半身叉开腿。自他发现怀孕后，一个月以来身形迅速发生变化。尽管四肢依旧细瘦，小腿和脚趾却出现了浮肿现象。越来越明显的肚子让他难以再拿肥胖当借口，在他处理掉这个恶魔崽子之前，他都不会再出门了。

等他好了以后的第一件事，就是杀到地狱去宰了吉尔维那个混账东西。

也许恶魔崽子感受到了他的想法，早已摆脱孕吐症状的但丁突然觉得胃部翻涌起来。他忙起身向着卫生间奔去，双手刚碰上盥洗池，就忍不住吐了出来。

他早上叫了披萨外卖，然而干呕一般，他现在只吐出了一些酸水。液体留在池底的出水口上，泛着一团一团的白色粘稠物——是米非司酮。

一滴冷汗自男人额头流下，随之而来的是难以名状的恐惧感。

他打开龙头冲干净秽物，又泼了一把水在自己 脸上。过于年轻的半魔打着颤，凉意从指尖蔓延开来。他奔到起居室，在茶几上找到那两瓶药，张口直接吞下一整瓶。

肿胀的脚趾挤在过于合适的靴子里让他站立难安，但丁扔掉鞋子，赤着脚在地板上踱起步子。时间过分缓慢地向前走着，直到他的肚子从内部遭受了猛烈的一击——

无论那里面是什么，很明显，它__非常__不喜欢但丁的做法。

也许是拳头、也许是腿，婴儿正在他的肚子里攻击着这个孕育它的容器。在剧烈的疼痛之中，但丁仿佛听见了婴孩的哭声。异物迅速窜上喉头，男人抱着肚子走进浴室，却忍不住双腿一软跪在了地上。他抱着马桶吐了起来，还未来得及消化的药片漂浮在水面上，几秒钟后就纷纷沉了底。

恶魔崽子依旧没有收手，但丁疼晕了过去。

等他醒来时，时间已经到了下午。

房子里安静昏暗，浴缸上方的小窗投进来暗淡的光线，半魔眯起眼睛，似乎能看到空气中挥舞的灰尘。

他花了几秒钟才想起来究竟发生了什么，万幸的是该死的恶魔崽子已经停止了动作。卫生间地砖潮湿，马桶散发出一股难闻的气味。但丁从地上爬起，对着镜子脱掉了自己的上衣。宽松的连帽衫之下，他没有系好裤子。他所有的衣物都几乎没办法穿了，而这个恶魔崽子却不知餍足地汲取着营养和力量，在他的肚子里越长越大。

** **去他妈的吧！** **

** **

他早就该这么做，佣兵快步回到自己的房间，拿出那把尘封多日的双刃大剑。剑身的骷髅雕塑沉着空洞洞的眼窝，像是有什么话要对他说。

然而自儿时那场变故以后，叛逆就没再对他说过话。

但无所谓了，他已经下定决心去做他一开始就应该做的事。他不是没被别人开膛破肚过，如果能抹杀掉这个孩子，那他的自愈能力也会恢复。他不会有事，会死的只有他肚子里这个吉尔维留下的恶魔崽子。

握住叛逆的剑柄让他安心下来，然而这把剑在他手里却变得异常沉重。剑身太长，他不得不转而握住剑刃。那骷髅居高临下地看着他，似乎带着怜悯之意。

但丁有一种预感，不知怎么，他就是知道这个方法行不通。

这个预感让他心慌起来，甚至感觉呼吸困难。然而除此之外，他别无他选。想想看吧，他没可能到医院去做那见鬼的手术流掉这个孩子。所有医生都会被吓跑的，哪怕是黑市里那些见钱眼开的家伙也一样。

斯巴达的叛逆之子深吸一口气，而他肚子里的恶魔仿佛察觉到他的打算一般，又开始踢打起来。

腹部传来的一阵剧痛，差点让他就这么扔下叛逆。

他咬紧牙关强忍疼痛，将那柄大剑朝自己的腹部捅了进去。这一刻，他真真切切地听见了孩子的哭声。那声音吓得他手下一抖，在剑身穿过他的身体之前，半魔眼前一黑，再度晕了过去。

就在此刻，耀眼的红光自叛逆剑身上发出。那骷髅眼窝发出红光，长满獠牙的大口张开。一股冲击波从剑身向四周扩散开来，轰碎了房间里的窗子。

细密坚固的红色鳞片飞速覆盖上半魔的人类皮肤，尖角自额头两侧长出。手脚长出尖锐的指甲，现在的但丁比起人类，更像是一头野兽、一个真正的恶魔。血液被止住了，腹部的创口几乎在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

那个差点被捅了个对穿的婴儿在重新修补好的羊水中漂浮着，同样长着红色鳞片的爪子虚握了一下，发出莹蓝的光芒。


	5. Chapter 5

他醒来时已是午夜。

粘稠温热的血液已经干涸，他又和那时一样，泡在自己的血泊之中。不同的是，这次没有雨水来净化这一切邪恶。

叛逆落在他身边，银白的剑刃也染上了红色。整个屋子散发出一股令人作呕的味道，目光所及的地方到处都是半魔的血。力气仿佛被抽空一般，让他整个人陷入一种茫然无措的状态。但丁迟钝地眨眨眼睛，随即看向自己的肚子——

早在他这么做之前，心中就有一个声音告诉他这个方法不会奏效的。

他的肚子毫发无损地挺立着，孕肚成了那个恶魔崽子的一部分，背叛了自己的主人。

但丁张开嘴巴，像是被绝望噎住了喉咙，根本没办法发出呼喊。自那件事之后他就没再哭过，而现在，半魔无声地嘶吼着，泪水不受控制地流出眼眶。

他蜷起身子紧紧地抱住自己，想象着伊娃还在他身边，那双温柔的手正轻拍着他的脊背。

吉尔维残忍地夺走了他的一切朋友——格鲁、杰西卡、戈尔斯坦、鲍比，然后塞给了他一个从血缘角度来讲是他最亲近的人——一个孩子、一个恶魔、一个蚕食他生命力的掠夺者。

但丁__永远__也不会称它为自己的孩子。

也许是感受到了容器的情绪、也许是自愈消耗了它太多能力，婴儿此时并没有对但丁的反应作出回应。当然也有可能，是它也不知该如何安慰绝望的母体。

第七个月浑浑噩噩地到来了。

北方城市开始转冷，由于体质越加趋近人类，但丁点起了屋子里的壁炉。他已经很久不出门了，靠着披萨外卖度日。浮肿的双脚让他绝大部分时间都窝在床上或者沙发上，墙角的杂志落了灰。当他清醒时，双眼总是无神地盯着天花板。

一个融合了强大血脉的恶魔婴儿即将诞生，而它的孕育者似乎正在慢慢死亡。

失踪两个月，恩佐倒是没有特意寻找过他，却也拜托了一些熟识的佣兵借助自己的人脉去打听他的消息。

蛛网一般越来越大的信息网扩散开来，可以为但丁是深陷其中无力自拔的捕食者也来了不少。五十万美金的人头，哪怕伙同几个人去绞杀这个曾经的传奇，每个人到手的钱也不是一笔小数目。

终于，黑市的一名医生提供了仅有的线索——一个半月前，曾有这么一个银发、高大的男人来他这里买过药。

敲门声响起时，但丁正在卫生间处理自己胀奶的胸部。他原本弹性十足的胸肌突然开始变得柔软肥大，乳头饱满挺立——某天早上他醒来时，奶水已经浸湿了床单。半魔冰蓝色的瞳孔迅速缩小，身体的变化让他越来越难以忍受。

门铃声耐心地响着，半魔思忖了一下，穿好衣服去拿自己的武器。

越来越沉重的肚子让他走起路来觉得心慌气喘，浮肿的腿脚麻木不堪。而那张向来写满不羁张扬的面容，也已经变得苍白憔悴。

但丁知道自己看上去像是什么样子——一个恶心、变态的怪物。

第一枪射穿了门镜，从对方的右眼里打穿了出去。随即双枪连发，门板立即变成了筛子，不消片刻就破碎开来。木门轰然倒下，为佣兵搭出一条还算干净的路。走廊里全是破碎的肢体和横飞的肉末，这冲击荒诞的场景以及刺鼻的血腥味令他差点忍不住吐了出来。轻微的响声从楼上传来，但丁抬手击中了漏网之鱼的眉心。

这地方没法再呆了，好在他之前还在城中物色了几个安全屋。

楼外下着小雪，男人忍不住裹紧自己的大衣。他佝偻起身子，以免孕肚过于明显。但丁神色黯然，即使是在今天，他也依旧会在杀人后感到难过。

第八个月时，浮肿现象近乎已经蔓延到了全身。

除了那张脸，但丁身上已经没什么像他自己的地方了。孕肚似乎在无休无止地变大，几乎只是走几步路就让他喘气困难。

而在这个节骨眼上，不知为何一些恼人的虫子一直在追着他。若是在平时，但丁决计不会将他们放在眼里。可现在不同，他里里外外换了三个安全屋，却依旧搞不清为什么这些家伙要来杀他——他不敢冒险留下活口。

胎动现象越来越明显。每隔十几分钟甚至更短，这个畜生就要在他肚子里作威作福。

产前的抑郁、焦虑让他越来越憔悴，解决上门的追兵也让他疲惫不堪。他已经拿不动叛逆了，那把大剑过于沉重，他的肚子也令他没办法再近距离战斗；而将肿胀的手指塞进双枪的扳机则是另一件难事，他开枪的速度变慢了，反应也大大不及从前了。

如同现在，对方的子弹擦过他的小腿，让但丁脚下一抖地从楼梯上跌了下去。

这是一个废弃的钟楼，半魔原本想在楼顶解决这些恼人的臭虫，借助钟声以掩盖枪声。然而他低估了婴儿对他的影响，也高估了自己此时的身体素质。

他砸破低矮的扶手，整个身子挂在半空中。近乎十米的高度之下，是早已老旧的木质地板。肿大的手指使不上力气，沉重的肚子是个难以忽视的负担。子弹擦过他的脸颊，仿佛感受到了母体的危机，恶魔婴儿在他的肚子里哭闹了起来，让但丁险些把白象牙也扔下去。

半魔忍痛抬手射击，在这种情况之下几乎毫无准头可言。万幸的是老戈尔斯坦的枪械似乎一直在守护着他。子弹倾泻而出，形成一张密集的网，再次保护了它的主人。

被打出血洞的身躯尖叫着从半空坠落，重重地砸在地板上，停止了声音。

钟楼里一片寂静，只有但丁自己粗重的喘息声。他将白象牙插进枪套，打算腾出一只手来让自己爬上去。然而一阵刺耳的摩擦音自他头顶响起，像是什么东西正在慢慢折断。

“糟糕。”

半魔伸出手，可就在此时，他手中抓握的楼梯扶手猛地折断了。沉重的孕肚坠着他下落，一切都发生得太快，但丁下意识地翻转身体背部朝下，以保护自己的脆弱的肚子。

砰——

他自近三层楼的高度落下，直接砸穿了地板。若是在平时，这些根本不算什么。然而此刻，血液汹涌流出。碎裂的木头扎进他的身体里，下落的冲击几乎摔碎了他的骨头和五脏六腑。鲜血从喉管里呛咳而出，半魔的生命力正在迅速流失。

可很快，一股热液从他下身涌了出来。

成年恶魔不论雌雄，都有一套完备的生殖系统，这是但丁能够怀上吉尔维的孩子的原因。但它们和人类婴孩不同，天生就学会了掠夺。

八个月，它已经获得了离开母体独自生存的能力。当但丁的生命受到威胁、母体的环境不适宜生长时，吉尔维留下的恶魔做出决定——在憋死于羊水中之前离开这里。

持续不断的剧烈疼痛从肚子里一波接一波地传出，但丁既感觉被锤击、又感觉被撕裂。他张开嘴想要尖叫，血液早已堵住喉咙。半魔伸手撩起自己的衣服，圆滚的肚皮之上，甚至出现了孩童拳头的痕迹。

** **会死的。** **

但丁的瞳孔迅速收缩，在恶魔崽子出来之前，他就会死掉。

强烈的恐惧感紧紧地攥住了他，半魔张大眼睛寻找着自己的叛逆——那把父亲留下的大剑，和母亲的项链一样对他分为重要。斯巴达给他留下了自保的能力和武器，伊娃则留给他最后的温存与依恋。

叛逆就掉在身边，骷髅大张着嘴看向漆黑的塔顶。他伸手抓住剑刃，腹部传来的剧痛几乎让他失去意识。那个恶魔泛着蓝红相间的光芒，正在他肚子里疯狂肆虐着。但丁翻身让自己侧躺着，把叛逆锋利的剑刃对准自己的肚子。那个婴孩仿佛感知到了他的意图，短暂地停止了攻击。

早先坠落的尸体们无声地躺在他附近，像一朵朵绽开的血花。

纵使几个月来的折磨和打击已经让他麻木不堪，可此刻，半魔依旧颤抖了起来。伊娃的项链贴在他前胸，可他几乎感觉不到那东西的存在。

说到底，伊娃、斯巴达，甚至戈尔斯坦、格鲁、杰西卡，甚至是吉尔维，都不在了。他终究，还是孑然一身。

不管外表再怎么冷酷无情、玩世不恭；身体再怎么强韧可怕、力量惊人，此刻的但丁，也不过是一个比普通人类还要虚弱得多、独自一人处理着一个根本不该存在的婴儿的年轻人。如果他死在这里，没人会来寻找他，也许等尸体发出令人难以忽视的腐臭味道，人们才会发现废弃的塔楼里有几个早就死了的男人。

泪水自充血的眼睛里流出，他咬紧牙关，呜咽着用叛逆割开了自己的肚皮。


	6. Chapter 6

混着血液的羊水从裂口处流淌出来。他越来越冷，就连眼皮都愈发沉重。

_ _我要死了。_ _

_ _

但丁茫然地盯着自己的肚子，他的生命在迅速流失，他甚至能感受到体内属于恶魔的那部分在发出悲鸣，徒劳地想要救回他的生命。

那道裂口像是张蠢蠢欲动的大嘴，唯一的不同是，他才是被蚕食的一方。 

半魔模糊的视线里，一只包裹着红色鳞片的尖锐爪子被从嘴里吐了出来。那利爪的指尖散发着莹蓝色的光，与它那个身着坚硬鳞片铠甲、戴着披风的父亲几乎一模一样。往昔的恐惧感裹住了他，几乎让他无法呼吸。

恶魔婴孩的爪子抓住地面，自己从但丁的肚子里爬了出来。它有一头银色的长发，青蓝色的脸和没有眼珠的白瞳让它看上去像是从地狱爬上来的厉鬼。

它幼小的身躯上遍布鳞片，沾着黏糊糊的羊水和鲜血。它查看了一下四周的情况，最终将目光定格在它濒死的母体身上。那双白瞳就这么一眨不眨地盯着他，没有哭闹、没有迷茫。它看上去，简直像是在思考——

** **别过来。** **

半魔的胸口剧烈地喘息着，浑身止不住地颤抖起来。在这种极端的恐惧之下，他甚至都没注意到自己的恶魔之力正在迅速恢复。

婴孩定定地看着他，随即开始晃悠悠地朝他爬了过来——

** **别过来！** **

一股强烈的呕吐欲望涌上他的喉咙，泪水也不受控制地流出。这是个恶魔——不不不不不别过来——这是他和吉尔维的孩子——不要不要不要——这是从他肚子里生出来的孩子、长在他肚子里八个月的孩子——不是的不是的不是这样的别过来别过来！

下意识地，他伸手扼住了孩子的脖颈。混沌之间，他感觉自己的喉咙在发痛。耳边似乎还回响着他自己的叫喊。

“唔——哇啊啊啊啊！！！”

特属于婴孩的啼哭声响彻整个钟楼，坚硬的鳞片、尖锐的指甲、几乎能包裹整个上身的长发都消失了。一个人类婴孩正被他掐在手里，因为缺氧，白皙的脸蛋胀得通红。他身上挂着羊水和血液，长到脖颈的头发和但丁一样是银色。

_ _仿佛刚才的一切，都是他的幻觉。_ _

婴孩睁开眼睛，新生儿的纯洁蓝瞳里，满是泪水。他大哭起来，响亮的啼哭声让但丁再也没办法下手夺走孩子的生命。

半魔将他抱在怀里，在这个无人知晓的夜晚，借着孩子哭声的掩盖，自那场变故以后毫无遮掩地大哭了一场。

慢慢地，孩子止住了哭声，在他怀里睡着了。

但丁看着孩子的睡脸，看着他与人类别无二致的外表，抬手脱掉了自己的里衣将他包好。他收拾起黑檀木和白象牙，随即将叛逆背在身上。门外在下雪，他却不觉得寒冷。雪花落在孩子鼻头上，很快就化开了。

他漫无目的地向前走着，留下一串越来越浅的血脚印。

食物的香气刺激着他空无一物的胃部，半魔无神的双眼盯着那昏黄的灯光以及晃动的人影。他放下孩子，腹部未愈合的伤口流出了新的血液，滴在了婴儿的额头上。

他没有说再见，他甚至没有回头。

** **一年后。** **

恩佐推开事务所的大门，不意外地发现自己的银发友人正百无聊赖地看着杂志。

“我有新的委托给你，感恩戴德吧，但丁！”

与最初时小心翼翼的态度不同，但丁失踪了将近一年，在这段时间里恩佐一方面不得不处理一些他在这期间留下的烂摊子——其实也是他不经商量地确保但丁一定会接下委托，另一方面则要尽量保住他的事务所——实际上但丁自己也付了好大一笔钱。因此，情报贩子现在要比以前更大胆一些了。

“又是那些无聊的委托？”

但丁把脚从桌子上拿下来，口齿不清地嚼着一块披萨。

在恩佐对但丁失踪前的记忆里，他强悍的朋友不知为何有很长一段时间都陷入了身体不适的境地。他知晓那段时间但丁去了北方并和一些赏金猎人起了冲突，但那段时间具体发生了什么，恩佐就不得而知了。

不过现在看到他朋友这副健康的模样，恩佐还是由衷为他感到高兴的。毕竟健康的身体，就意味着更多的委托，和更多的钱。

要恩佐来说的话，他真的搞不懂为什么在负债累累的情况下但丁还要对工作挑挑拣拣，而且竟然还有人会赊账给他送披萨和儿童甜品。

“无聊却能让你付房租的委托，”恩佐在桌子对面坐下，“我觉得你没的挑了，朋友。”

半魔耸耸肩：“现实总是残酷的。说吧，什么任务？”

“这个嘛，”他忍不住盯着但丁胸前的红宝石项链，自从这个男人开始大刺刺地只穿一件大衣后，会被这块硕大的宝石吸引视线也是无可厚非的事，“你知道桃屋吗？就是那座东方人盖的房子，今晚我会在那里跟你详谈。”

“喂，别打项链的主意。”但丁放松神情，“为什么在那儿，现在告诉我不行吗？”

恩佐摇摇头：“就当时客户的特殊需求吧，也许他是想看看你的能力，但丁。”

“好吧，”但丁无所谓地点点头，再度把脚翘在桌子上，“你可以走了，老朋友。”

情报贩子站起身，却忍不住说出了从进门开始就想说的话：“拜托，但丁，你能不能好好收拾下你的事务所？如果你想要更多的生意上门，那你起码得给它们一个落脚的地方。”

恩佐是对的。断成两半的台球桌、被打穿的架子鼓、带着弹孔的吊扇、闪着光的点唱机。更别提还有堆成小山的披萨盒和酒瓶，就连办公桌上，都积了一层灰。然而事务所的老板把手伸出杂志外懒洋洋地摆了摆，毫不留情地送客出门。

天刚一见黑，但丁就踹开了事务所的大门。

他没去过桃屋，东方人开的馆子总是很精妙神秘，更适合那些有事要谈的大人物。半魔背着叛逆，黑檀木和白象牙插在身侧的枪套里。他曾经离开过这里一段时间，老实说那段记忆非常模糊，恩佐总是想借着酒意套些话出来，可但丁自己都不记得发生了什么。

恩佐正在包间里等着他，坐在对面的客户藏在帘子后。他大概是个白人，身材修长，穿着一身黑色的西装。

“这就是但丁，”恩佐拍拍佣兵的肩膀，显然已经喝得有些飘飘然了，“他是最棒的！”

客户点点头，并没有说什么。恩佐起身带着但丁朝外走，把佣兵搞得一头雾水。等他们一走出桃屋，他忍不住问道：“到底是怎么回事，你在耍我吗，恩佐？”

“怎么可能！”恩佐推着他的胳膊往前走，“他已经跟我说了任务内容，要我带你过去。”

但丁于是不再多问，只是沉默地跟着恩佐。他预感这一单生意有些问题，但具体是哪里有问题，又不得而知。半魔向来很相信自己的直觉，而这种直觉告诉他，从进入桃屋开始事情似乎就有些不对劲了。

这种感觉似曾相识，像是黑暗中的什么正在蠢蠢欲动一样。

“我在桃屋等你，快去做完了任务回来跟我们大喝一场！”

恩佐将佣兵送到了工作地点，随即就折身返回。但丁看着自己朋友的背影，总觉得不祥的预感越来越严重。他甩掉脑子里的想法，转身进了大门。

回到桃屋并没花太多时间，哪怕是对恩佐这个醉鬼来说，也__一定__没有那么长时间。因此，在桃屋门口，当他发现但丁的时候，恩佐忍不住揉了揉眼睛。

尽管换了一件大衣，光靠那头银发，恩佐也能断言这个人绝对是但丁。

桃屋门口还有一群人聚在一起，对着他的朋友指指点点。哦，恩佐这才看到他收进鞘内的东洋武士刀上沾着血迹。东洋武士刀是个新奇玩意儿，可情报贩子混沌的脑子记得自己不是第一次见这东西了。

等到但丁径直走过他身边的时候，恩佐忍不住拉住了他的胳膊。

“你这么快就完成委托了，但丁？”

然而但丁转过脸。冰蓝色的瞳孔里看不出一丝情感。他的声音冷酷无情，吓得恩佐当下就放开了手。

“滚开。”

“你、你怎么了，但丁？”

那男人咬牙切齿道：“我不是但丁，你认错人了。”

桃屋的灯光之下，男人无论是发色，还是五官、轮廓，都与他的同伴如出一辙。可他暴戾的神态以及冷若冰霜的气质，让恩佐觉得自己在他眼中就是如同蝼蚁的卑微存在。

情报贩子缩起脖子，下意识地看向男人的武士刀。而仿佛是发现了恩佐的视线一般，但丁的拇指推了下护手，一道骇人的寒光闪过恩佐眼前。佣兵勾起嘴角：“识相的就离我点儿，如果你还想留着你的脑袋的话。”

恩佐后退一步，瞧着男人大步流星地离开。他出了一身冷汗，像是才找到活着的感觉：“该死，我得去喝一杯。”


	7. Chapter 7

委托异常简单，简单得让但丁忍不住以为他们是不是合起伙来耍他。

他背着大剑走回桃屋，却发现这里几乎被警察和围观者包围了。他拨开人群企图去找他的朋友，身着制服的警察拦住了他。但丁这才发现，几乎所有人都在对他指指点点。

“这里已经被封锁了，先生。”

半魔皱起眉：“我还要去找我的朋友，恩佐，我们约好了在这里见面。”

警察狐疑地将他从头看到尾，可但丁过于鲜明的个人特征以及坦荡磊落的状态让他找不到什么指控男人的证据。因此警察点点头，解释道：“桃屋内部已经被清空了，扣押人员里没有叫恩佐的人，你的朋友不在这里。”

“好吧，谢了。”

但丁拧紧两道银色的眉毛，转身离开了桃屋。他心里清楚，恩佐准是拿着他的钱去鬼混了。他知道那个叫热恋星球的夜总会，能迅速让男人们花光口袋里的每一分钱。

该死，半魔加快脚步，希望恩佐起码能吐出他应得的那份。

然而在夜总会里，当但丁指责了恩佐独吞报酬并威胁要接触合作关系后，醉醺醺的恩佐立即跳起来破口大骂他是个卸磨杀驴的独眼狼，并将雇主支付的酬金全部拍在了桌子上。

热恋星球在这儿也算是小有名气，圈子里不少人都会来这儿消遣。而但丁和恩佐，也算是名人了。在事态发展得更加不可收拾之前，但丁拿走了属于自己的部分，迅速离开了夜总会。

但丁了解恩佐，他们算是老朋友了是一方面，自己是他的摇钱树则是另一方面了。

然而第二天，直到他实在挨不住去冲凉，恩佐也没有拜访事务所。铃声响起，半魔大大咧咧地甩着湿漉漉的头发。他猛地踢了一脚，椅子在空中翻转起来。但丁看准时机坐上去，落在桌面的双脚震得话筒飞了起来。

可惜的是，电话那头并不是恩佐。

半魔兴致缺缺地挂断了电话，拿起中午吃剩的披萨。此时，一个身穿黑衣的男子走进了事务所。他半边脸上爬着深色的疤痕，带这__那种生物__特有的黑暗气质。

“你就是但丁，对吧？”陌生人的目光停留在他的吊坠上，“斯巴达的儿子。”

现在，斯巴达的名号已经很少被人提起了。纵然人人都知道那个拯救人界的恶魔的故事，但很多人都以为那不过是个故事罢了。但丁眯起眼睛，指尖敲打着桌子。

“是谁告诉你的？”

“是你的哥哥。”男人并不避讳，大方地供出自己的合伙人，他拿出一张叠好的纸，“这是你哥哥给你的请柬，希望你能够出席。”

然而话音刚落，男人就一把掀翻了但丁的桌子。半魔翻转落地，眼前的男人却已经消失了。他抬起手，看都没看就托住了盒子接好披萨。空气中的黑暗似乎越来越浓重了，然而但丁毫不介意地拿起一块披萨，却在入口时被突然出现的恶魔们围攻了。

尖锐的镰刀刺穿了他的手臂、胸膛和小腿，可半魔依旧没停下自己进食的动作。

他已经很久没遇到过恶魔了。

自打告别托尼的身份、一举挫败了吉尔维后，这些来自魔界的杂碎就不再出现了。半魔兴奋起来，第一击就几乎打穿墙壁。他甚至都没费心去清理插在自己身上的武器，而是体验者许久未感受到的痛苦和快感。

白象牙肆意地倾泻着子弹，叛逆几乎在他手中旋转。

但丁在几分钟内就清理干净了事务所的杂鱼，随即拿起大衣甩在肩上。他一脚踢飞了事务所的大门，把正走到台阶旁的恩佐吓得一屁股坐在了地上。

“你他妈搞什么，但丁！”

情报贩子惊魂未定地拍着自己的胸口，可他的老朋友并没有理会他。但丁用枪指着对面，不高兴地说道：“见鬼，你们几乎毁了我的事务所，我还没开张呢！”

彷佛有什么东西哗啦地碎裂了一般，恩佐的眼前出现了大量穿着破烂黑衣、手拿镰刀漂浮在空中的鬼魂。他细着嗓子惊叫了一声，佣兵却已经冲了上去。恩佐几乎看不清他的动作，但相当短暂的时间里，这些莫名的生物就都如灰烬一般消失了。

“但、但丁，这是......”

“帮我个忙，恩佐，”但丁看着远方，“帮我修修我的事务所，我要出门一趟。”

恩佐顺着他的视线看过去，几分钟前，那里还没有这座几乎直耸云霄的高塔。

他已经很久没有见过维吉尔了。

实际上，在相当长的一段时间里，但丁几乎忘记了自己还有这么个哥哥。维吉尔的失踪同母亲的死亡一起来临，他唯一能做的，就是听从父亲留下的那把大剑的话，隐藏实力，隐瞒名字。

佣兵生涯让他见了太多世态炎凉，在利益面前，绝大多数人之间的情感维系都几乎吹弹可破。他可不会傻乎乎地以为维吉尔会给他来一个热情的兄弟拥抱，然后携手共进什么的。

那张请柬多半是被恶魔们给毁了，然而但丁知道那座巨塔和他哥哥脱不开关系。

不合时宜地，他想起格鲁的孩子们，杰西卡和她的姐妹们——但丁垂下眼睛。

就同所有魔界老掉牙的把戏一样。

大批大批的恶魔杂兵恼人地守在塔底阻挡他的前进，维吉尔要么就是在试探他的实力，要么就是想借此削弱他的力量。

但是——

“搞什么，就没有能打点儿的家伙了吗？”

——这未免太看不人了吧？

但丁一把扯掉了一个恶魔的脑袋，腥臭的鲜血溅了他一身。其他的恶魔明显被眼前的实力差距吓到了，它们退缩一步，紧接着蜂拥而上将但丁包围起来。半魔勾起嘴角，这正是他想要的。他抽出叛逆，银色的大剑旋转着，毫不留情地收割着恶魔们的灵魂——如果它们还有灵魂的话。

地狱三头犬是个新鲜玩意。要但丁说，他这辈子还没见过会__说话的狗狗__。

当然——半魔侧翻着躲过一次冰冻吐息——他也从来没见过会喷冰的狗狗。名为塞博拉斯的巨犬用爪子拍打着地面，再度躲过一击的半魔夸张地拍打着胸口，激得三头犬气急败坏地怒吼一声。

“我得说你确实和外面的家伙不太一样，但是一直缠着主人的就是坏狗狗，”但丁高高举着叛逆跃起，“而坏狗狗就该受到惩罚！”

塞博拉斯哀嚎一声，一个巨大的狗头滚落在地。

半魔落回地面，巨犬缺失头部的断口很快因为冰冻愈合了。这样的对手令他体内的恶魔之血沸腾起来，他已经很久很久都没和像样的对手打过架了。

最终，仅剩一头的巨犬认可了他的实力，并将自己的牙作为守护赐予了但丁。

就在半魔刚刚适应了自己的新武器三节棍后，一阵轰鸣声由远及近。一辆漆成鲜艳红色的摩托车破冰而出，对轮胎下站着的人毫无避让之意。但丁一个侧空翻躲过这雷霆一击，甚至还有心思打量车主——一个年轻漂亮的黑发女孩——这在塔里可不常见。

“你也是来参加宴会的？”但丁盯着女孩的背影，“可你看上去不像有请柬啊。”

女孩再一次无视了他，头也未回地发射了一枚火箭弹。但丁轻巧地侧身躲过，随即跳了上去。威力无比的子弹在他脚下仿佛变成了基本无害的滑板，半魔玩得不亦乐乎。

火箭弹在他的指引之下轰掉了大门上的墙壁，女孩转变了主意，漂亮地将摩托车甩尾转向。她异色的瞳孔恶狠狠地盯着但丁，转动车把几乎是贴着半魔的头皮高高跃起。摩托一举跃入此前破开的大洞中，但丁耸耸肩，吹了吹凌乱的头毛。

接下来的旅程，他遇到了一个自称杰斯特的滑稽小丑，而对方从各个角度来说都令他恼火不已。

他帮助但丁解决了几个开门的小机关——就算他不说，但丁自己也****绝对****迟早会发现的，却只是把他推进了新的危机之中。而更令人恼火的是，小丑狡诈滑头，次次都能从他的剑下或是枪下躲过。

不过倒也不是每一件事都那么糟糕。

除了最开始的三节棍，他又收下了一对双刀作为自己的新魔具。甚至在来到破损的露台处查看自己究竟距离塔顶还有多远时救下了那个暴脾气的女孩——哇哦，天上真是下起了可爱的雨——但他糟糕的女人缘只让他的眉心吃到了两颗子弹。

在确定女孩已经顺利脱险后，他耸耸肩，抬手抠掉嵌在脑门正中的子弹便离开了。

在一段并不算漫长的爬塔经历之后，但丁终于见到了他在人间的__唯一__亲人、他的双胞胎哥哥，维吉尔。


	8. Chapter 8

你有过这种体验吗？

世界上可曾有一个人从母亲的子宫就开始与你紧紧相依，平等地同你分享父母的关爱与照顾、玩具、书籍、食物，甚至拥有同一套身形、样貌？

你可曾对着你看了十七年的面容感到无比陌生过？

“所以我该说好久不见然后给你一个热情的拥抱吗，维吉尔？”

但丁一副玩世不恭的模样，可他略微紧绷的肢体语言出卖了他。现在站在他面前的人是他仅剩的亲人，是这个世界上比任何人都同他更加亲密的双胞胎哥哥。哪怕维吉尔穿着蓝色的大衣、梳着背头，他的一切都同但丁相似得如同镜面反射一般。

他不擅长这个，他__从来__就不擅长与人亲近。

维吉尔如一尊雕像般打量着他，视线从他手中的叛逆转到他前胸的项链，像是在凭借父母的遗物来判定但丁的身份。

“还是你想要一个亲亲？”但丁把手搭在枪套上，“或者是这边的亲亲？”

半魔猛地抽出黑檀木，毫不留情地指向他的哥哥。在他儿时的记忆里，关于维吉尔的部分已然变得稀薄模糊。尽管他不知道维吉尔此刻究竟有什么意图，但他的哥哥看起来并不需要一次家庭团聚——见鬼，他看上去甚至都不想要但丁这个弟弟，而是更想要他身上的其他东西。他确实没有傻到会相信这是一次平和、愉快的会面，但如今的状况也确实让但丁暗自难过起来。

无论维吉尔这么多年究竟是怎么过的，都一定跟__那些东西__有关。

几乎在他意料之中，他的双生子哥哥冷笑一声，抬起拇指让自己的武士刀出鞘。

天在下雨。

阴冷的雨水打湿了两个人的衣服，可他们相接的兵刃却冒出红光，似乎下一秒就要燃烧起来。

比起喘息着的但丁，维吉尔看上去要游刃有余得多。年长者灵活地转动武士刀，避开叛逆的一击，随即用刀柄痛击了弟弟外露的腹部。但丁被打得一个趔趄，竭力后仰拉开距离，抽出手枪射击。几发子弹被维吉尔原封不动地送了回来，又被但丁一刀劈开。

雨水毁掉了维吉尔的发型，现在他们看上去别无二致。

“这就是你的极限了吗，但丁？”维吉尔终于开口说了自打重逢以来的第一句话，“在人界已经让你被同化成一个软弱的废物了吗？真希望母亲在这里，看看你现在的样子，看看她的选择到底有多离谱！”

“那么你呢，维吉尔？”但丁从地上站起，“你这么多年又去了哪里？你有什么资格说这种话，妈妈为了找你而死！”

“她选择了你！”维吉尔失态地大喊道，“她选择救你而不是我！”

“她从来就没有选择过什么！”但丁怒吼着冲上来，“她是因为出去找你才死的，你这个混蛋维吉尔！”

年长者迎上了他的攻击，双刃大剑和东洋武士刀激烈地碰撞在一起，火花飞溅。但丁几乎失去理智，只知道使蛮力攻击。维吉尔用了巧劲，一把打飞了叛逆。大剑在空中旋转着，武士刀闪着寒光，毫不留情地掼进他的肚子。

一切都停止了。

但丁不可置信地看着贯穿他的长刀，他的兄长残忍地转动刀柄，眯起眼睛鄙夷地看着他：“真愚蠢啊，但丁......愚不可及。只有力量才能凌驾一切，没有力量，你甚至自身难保。”

他缓慢地抽出刀刃，刻意延长着痛苦。但丁呻吟起来，维吉尔推开他的肩膀，伸手抢过但丁的项链——那是伊娃留给他们最后的东西。

维吉尔头也不回地转身离开，抽走了插在地上的叛逆。然而恶魔的体质让但丁的伤口开始自愈，他动了动手指，试图坐起身子。就在这时，他的哥哥猛地回身，狠厉地将剑身捅进他的胸口，将他整个人钉死在地上。

鲜血几乎到处都是，红色在雨水中消散开，淡得几不可见。

叛逆剑身上的骷髅猛地张开利齿，空洞的眼窝溢出不祥的红光。就如同一年多前的那个黄昏，他企图用极端暴力的方式流掉那个孩子时，他体内的恶魔之力同父亲留下来的剑一同救了他。

现在，无论发生了什么，那股奇异的力量再度保护了他，让重伤的他甚至能短暂地同维吉尔抗衡。

然而事务所出现过的男人制止了他们之间的争斗，维吉尔也撤退了。越来越强大的力量在他体内叫嚣着，似乎要冲破这层作为桎梏的人类皮囊。但丁怒吼一声，强大的冲击波向外散开，那个红色的恶魔又一次出现了。

他再度醒来时，真正意义上感觉力量充满全身。

不管怎么说，为了这个他都应该向他老哥道谢。但丁纵身跃下高塔，沿着墙壁飞速奔跑起来，他不知道维吉尔和那个光头究竟去哪了，但他们肯定是往下去的。

之前同他战斗过的怪鸟们围了上来，这次但丁几乎没花什么力气就解决了他们。然而那只围着高塔飞行的庞然巨兽，一口将他吞进了嘴巴里。这让半魔不得不花了一番力气才从大鲲的眼睛里逃了出来——好吧，还在他一身臭血的时候见到了那个火箭筒女孩。

现在但丁发现了，她真的是个用枪好手。

因此半魔吹了声口哨，一举跃过蕾蒂的头顶，抢先一步离开了。

黑衣光头的尸体就在大门外。

这是个面目可憎的男人，他一身神父打扮，却和神这个字眼没有半点关系。但丁漠然地盯着尸体，通过伤口确认下手的人是维吉尔。

好吧，现在看来他对维吉尔有了更新的认识。

蕾蒂晚一步赶到，流泪说出了那个让人心碎的事实——这个名叫阿克汉姆的恶魔跟班是她父亲。但丁面无表情地看着她，全盘接收了那些关于冷血恶魔、家庭关系的指责。毕竟对于家庭，他实在没什么高见可以发表。

伊娃的面容在他的记忆中依旧清晰，可斯巴达和维吉尔的却变得模糊。

他哥哥是个烦人的家伙——现在但丁有点儿想起来了——对他们二人之间的物品永远界限分明，日常同他唱反调，手里永远都捧着一本让他心烦意乱的书籍。

这些遥远的记忆慢慢在他脑子里变得鲜明，半魔不置一词，抬手推开了大门。

然而在门后，不知为何向来冷静自若的维吉尔气急败坏起来，他冷笑起着抽出武士刀，表示要将但丁当作献给魔界的祭品。于是但丁也抽出叛逆之刃——他刚才在期待什么呢？

两个人之间激烈的斗争最后变成了一次混战，因为蕾蒂不知为何也加入了战场。但丁和维吉尔的血液混合在一起，魔界的封印却依旧纹丝不动。就在三人气喘吁吁地僵持之时，那个自称杰斯特的小丑再度出现了。

他不仅变成阿克汉姆的模样大肆嘲笑了蕾蒂的天真，还羞辱了但丁和维吉尔。紧接着，这个不知来历的狡诈恶魔刺破了蕾蒂的腿取得了解除封印的最后物品——巫女之血。

房间中心的圆盘震动起来，而杰斯特站在中间，显现出最终形态的特米尼格托着他一路向上，将三个负伤又疲惫的年轻人抛在身后。昏迷的维吉尔摔落到深不见底的地下，而但丁则抓住了蕾蒂的手。

半魔试图劝说女孩就此收手，可蕾蒂却以家庭和责任反过来教育了他。

在短暂的分道扬镳后，他和女孩再度相遇了。空气中令人不安的黑暗物质变得越来越沉重，不管那个叫杰斯特的小丑究竟想做什么，他现在一定已经成功了。

和绝大多数人一样，但丁对于斯巴达的伟业以及能力知之甚少，而他所知道的部分又在传说和故事中被描述得神乎其神。但这股强大的魔力，不得不让人心生畏惧之意。

也许这令人有些难以置信，可在但丁关于父亲那少得可怜的记忆里，斯巴达始终是一副相当温和的姿态。他总是戴着单片眼镜，仪容端正地坐在书房里——除此之外的地方经他涉足都绝对会变成重灾区，尤其是厨房。而双胞胎有一阵时间，每天最大的任务，就是看管自己生活经验为零的老爸。

想到这里，但丁忍不住勾起嘴角。他突然意识到，尽管童年异常短暂且结局悲凉，他依旧过得十分幸福。他有斯巴达，有伊娃，还有维吉尔——他至今还有维吉尔。

看着逞强的蕾蒂，但丁不得不通过跟她打一架的方式来阻止她继续前进。前路非同寻常，他甚至不确定身为半魔的自己能不能全身而退。而蕾蒂，在败落后听了他有关家庭和亲人的解释，终于同意了就此停下步伐，并将自己的火箭筒交付给了他。

然而哪怕拿着强力武器，他的力量依旧无法与窃取了斯巴达之力的小偷相抗衡。

就在千钧一发的危急时刻，维吉尔及时出现并替他挡下了攻击。然而年长者下一秒却与他对峙起来。

“嘿！你就这么生气我抢了你的风头吗？”但丁怪叫道。

维吉尔抬起一边眉毛：“难道你觉得那家伙能作为高潮？”

好吧，但丁微笑起来，也许有一个哥哥也不赖。


	9. Chapter 9

他原本以为所谓的高潮只是一句助兴的场面话。

当他们喊出“Jackpot”解决杰斯特后，天空落下两条项链，以及属于斯巴达的大剑。维吉尔和但丁高高跃起，拿回母亲留给自己的遗物。被暂时遗忘的斯巴达之剑插在地上，年长者向前滚翻迅速将剑据为己有。而这期间，但丁只是仔细地端详着失而复得的项链。

为了争夺这开启力量的钥匙，但丁和维吉尔在携手抗敌后再度反目成仇。

但丁体内的恶魔之血叫嚣着、嘶吼着要他阻止维吉尔的行为。但他心里清楚，是属于斯巴达的精神在驱动着他，魔剑士将自己的叛逆之剑传给小儿子，而一同被继承的还有他叛逆的灵魂。

比起力量、地位，斯巴达更珍惜的是他的家人，是他们视而为家的人界。

因此，但丁搞不清究竟是哪里出了错，究竟是哪里出了问题，才让他那个爱书如命的哥哥变成了这个眼中只有力量的怪物。

魔界污浊的天色之中，有一红一蓝的两个影子激烈地碰撞着。一个灵魂崇尚着父亲的力量，另一个则承载着父亲的精神。属于斯巴达的两把剑在空中激烈交锋，无论是但丁还是维吉尔，俨然都清楚这将是一场致命的斗争。

作为家人，阻止维吉尔是他的责任，哪怕代价将是杀了他。

最终，魔力消耗殆尽的双生子以人形对峙着，双方都明了这即将是最后一击。二人举剑向前冲去，短暂的交汇过后，维吉尔单膝跪地，松开了斯巴达之剑。

他站起身，脸上并没有恼羞成怒的怨恨表情。输给自己的兄弟、斯巴达的继承人，也算得上是一次有尊严的败北。维吉尔低头看着母亲的项链，同但丁那条一样是镶嵌了大颗红宝石，却是配以黄金链。在伊娃眼里，他们是两个不同的个体，却都是她深爱的孩子。

但丁站在原地犹豫着，小心翼翼地看着维吉尔。他赢了，而维吉尔现在看上去已经放弃了那些疯狂的计划，也许，也许他们能一起——

“通往人界的道路要关闭了，你该回去了。”年长者向后退去，“而我将留在这里，留在父亲的故乡。”

“你想都别想维吉尔，”但丁的心揪了起来，“你得听胜者的话跟我回去！”

可维吉尔依旧向后退着，他站到崖边，接着毫不犹豫地向后躺倒：“别那么天真，但丁，像你这种蠢货是没办法在魔界活下去的。”

“维吉尔！！！”

** **不不不不不！别走别走！不要连你也离开我！** **

但丁冲到崖边企图抓住他哥哥的手，但锋利的武士刀划破了他的掌心。他疼得瑟缩了一下，蜷起手指，任由最后一丝机会从手中消失了。

红宝石项链从维吉尔的胸前漂浮起来，那张他无比熟悉的脸变得原来越模糊。

** **不！！！** **

** **

维吉尔消失了。

然而某些东西，某些被他刻意遗忘的东西，猛地从记忆深处浮现出来——一模一样的项链，镜像一般的面孔，维吉尔，维吉尔，****吉尔维****。

一股难以言喻的恐惧与哀痛攥紧了他的心脏，但丁的呼吸窒住了，他无力的双腿没法支撑，半魔狼狈地跪倒在地。

吉尔维，吉尔维——

快想起来，快想起来！该死，他忘记了什么东西，****快想起来！****

** **

哇——哇——哇啊——

是啼哭声。是婴儿的啼哭声！

那个婴儿，那个吉尔维留下的，侵蚀他生命的恶魔——那是维吉尔和他的孩子！

被深埋的秘密终于见得一线天光，然而这些记忆却错乱地排列着，像是一本被打散后胡乱归拢的图画集，让你读不出故事的来龙去脉。而此刻，在失去了维吉尔后，那个自他肚子里诞生的孩子成了半魔仅剩的寄托。

他爬起来，跌跌撞撞地跑到通道处，对这个夺走了维吉尔的地方再无留恋之意。

蕾蒂抬起头张望着，直到那个熟悉的红色身影终于出现了。

女孩脸上的眼泪还没有干涸，手刃生父的痛苦依旧令她饱受折磨。就算阿克汉姆再怎么是个混蛋，他也是给予她名字、十几年来陪伴她成长的父亲。

然而但丁失魂落魄的模样__还是__将她吓到了。

他脸色惨白，瞳孔扩大，嘴唇颤抖，整个人看上去无神又癫狂。蕾蒂大声呼喊他的名字，可男人却充耳不闻，直接从高耸入云的塔顶跳了下去。

“但丁！！”

那个红色的身影很快就消失了，蕾蒂狠狠咒骂一声，回头朝着上来的路跑去。

孩子！他的孩子，他和维吉尔的孩子！

但丁混乱的记忆定格在那个恐怖的夜晚，他独自一人在被开膛破肚之前完成生产，可那根本不是个人类婴孩。那是个长着鳞片的恶魔——天啊，他多像维吉尔啊！

他最后能记起来的东西就是孩子白净的脸蛋上沾着血滴，还有灯光。对，温暖的，昏黄的灯光，还有食物的香气。他记起晃动的人影，他们都是好人。而他和维吉尔的孩子就在那里，就在那里等着他。

** **抱歉抱歉抱歉，求你不要走，求你在那儿等我！** **

** **

今夜已然发生了太多太多的事，纵然是个艰难而又漫长的夜晚，此刻也如同所有俗套的邪不胜正的情节一般即将迎来光明的日出时刻。

城市还在静悄悄地沉睡着。

醉鬼在巷子里抱着垃圾桶呼呼大睡，就连妓女们都跟嫖客搂在一起。丈夫拥着妻子，孩子抱着玩偶。流浪猫打着哈欠，就连看门的狗都枕在爪子上睡着了。整个城市都睡着，安静地，甜美地，对有人拯救了一次人界的事毫不知情。

对但丁和他的孩子毫不知情。

半魔寻找着，寻找着昏黄的灯光，寻找着晃动的人影，寻找着食物的香气，寻找着他的孩子——他唯一的寄托，他仅剩的寄托。

猫竖起尾巴，狗吠叫起来。可他听不见孩子的啼哭，他__再也__听不见了。

精疲力竭的恶魔跪在地上，片刻后紧贴着墙醛缩起身子。

** **他死了。** **

** **

那个孩子同他的父亲一样，永远地离开了他。绝情、狠厉，连最后一面都不让自己见到。

** **他死了。** **

但丁的世界迅速崩塌，在淅淅沥沥的雨里，他抱紧自己痛哭起来。这座世界夺走了他的父亲、母亲，紧接着是他的哥哥、他的孩子。

他再也不会失去了，因为他已经一无所有了。

急切的脚步声穿过街道，随即慢下来，退回来，逐渐逼近。蕾蒂的一条大腿受了伤，走起路来一瘸一拐。但她忍着没说，反而在这个阴冷的清晨里寻找起了她本该怨恨的恶魔。

脾气火爆的女孩头一遭安静下来，她避开腿伤坐在但丁身边，片刻后抚摸起男人的头发。但丁的颤抖停顿了一下，随即抖得更厉害了。他们像两只失去了归宿的猫儿，只能挤在一起取暖，舔舐着彼此的皮毛。

在这一天，蕾蒂失去了她唯一的亲人，但丁同样。

等男人的情绪稍微平静下来后，女孩叹了口气，抬头看着巷子外的一线天空。雨停了，阳光即将冲破乌云，重新洒下温暖与光明。

“你知道吗，我还以为恶魔是不会哭的。”

“我没有在哭，”但丁盯着眼前的水坑，“那只是雨水而已。”

“好吧，”蕾蒂耸耸肩，“也许会有恶魔因为失去了所爱的人而流泪。”

但丁沉默了片刻：“也许吧。”

几个月后，一家名为Devil May Cry的事务所终于开张了。

然而在开始盈利之前，店主但丁就已经负债累累了。他的两位债主分别是叫恩佐的情报贩子，以及叫蕾蒂的恶魔猎人。据悉，尽管两人每次都威胁但丁还钱，男人也从未真正把这件事放在心上过。

然而几年后，就在所有人都以为一切即将走上正规之际，一名叫做崔西的金发女郎推开了事务所的大门。

她与伊娃别无二致的脸庞让年轻男人陷入沉思。

魔界之王蒙德斯意图再次打开通往魔界与人界的大门，卷土重来。而这次没有斯巴达的帮助与保护，崔西只能把所有的希望寄托在斯巴达仅剩的后人——但丁——身上。

尽管对崔西说的话将信将疑，但丁也依旧选择了与她同去莫雷岛。也许是那张与伊娃如出一辙的脸，也许是他那遗传自斯巴达的直觉。他委托恩佐看家，又抽空去见了趟蕾蒂。女猎人对于他的决策十分不满，不过考虑到但丁的实力，她也不好再说些什么。

那个雨夜里靠着她的痛苦年轻人似乎已经消失不见了，同她一样，不再提起那些失去的人。可蕾蒂知道，钝痛依旧蔓延着。

因此，她勉强同意了但丁的行程——尽管她心里十分清楚男人并不是来寻求意见或是征求同意的，并再三叮嘱他要提防那个叫崔西的漂亮女人。但丁对此仅仅是回以几句欠揍的玩笑话，类似于__你是不是嫉妒人家比你有女人味__之类的。

然而蕾蒂怎么也不会想到，就是这么一趟看上去基本无害的行程，会再次击碎她的朋友几年里积攒起的勇气，让他彻底地将自己封闭。


	10. Chapter 10

莫雷岛之行过后，那位名叫崔西的女恶魔留在了事务所同但丁一起经营。

尽管大股东仍然是蕾蒂，这也不妨碍崔西成为名义上的合伙人。在一次不打不相识后，蕾蒂勉强接受了崔西的存在——不为别的，她希望但丁身边能有更多的朋友。

在岛上回来后，但丁不再佩戴母亲留给他的项链。然而在蕾蒂记忆中，他和自己的哥哥维吉尔曾为这钥匙一般的东西争得不可开交。她曾瞥见过那么几次，她日益沉默的友人对着项链发呆，而那绝不是他一直佩戴的那条。

那是属于维吉尔的，蕾蒂记得，同样的红宝石，不同的链子。

女人聪明地没有问起，如同那个雨夜过后，她和但丁都默契地不去追问彼此的过往。他们都是向前看的人，可也有些过于向前看了——仿佛稍一回头，往昔过于美好的回忆或是沉痛的经历都能让人停在原地。

Devil May Cry没过多久便更名为Devil Never Cry，听上去，像是但丁已经下定决心去斩断同维吉尔之间的纠葛了。

也不光是和维吉尔。

蕾蒂见过他最失魂落魄的模样，她想也许在但丁心中，还有一个几乎和维吉尔对等的存在同样离开了他。

自莫雷岛归来后，但丁接到了一个特殊的委托——他确实帮助过老奶奶找猫，却从来没帮人带过孩子。而这个叫帕蒂的女孩，以自己的方式成功地存活在了但丁身边。蕾蒂想，青春期的孩子喜爱垃圾食品的特性，才是但丁养孩子的关键。

现在的恶魔猎人早已不是十七八岁时那个风风火火的愣头青了，尽管依旧是孤家寡人一个，却也找到了同年轻女孩的相处方式。

当然，光是凭借但丁那张脸，就有不少出手阔绰的女人想着要包养他。

而在帕蒂的陪伴之下，蕾蒂得说但丁看上去好多了。崔西在同他合伙经营了一阵事务所后，就暂且离开了。店名重新改回了Devil May Cry，但丁店里的女主人却成了管家婆一样的小女孩。

偶尔，偶尔但丁看着在事务所里打扫卫生的女孩，会想到一位故人的女儿。

杰西卡喜欢托尼，这简直是显而易见的事实。甚至有时候，格鲁会同年轻的佣兵拿这事开玩笑，让女孩儿红着脸躲到厨房去给托尼做他最喜欢的焗饭。

可但丁害死了她，他害死了杰西卡、格鲁和老戈尔斯坦。

帕蒂是个心直口快的女孩，就连这点也很像杰西卡。也许在女性眼里，但丁永远是个长不大的、不会照顾自己的男孩。以至于帕蒂还在得爬上高脚椅的年纪，就开始举着勺子对但丁的生活习惯——尤其是饮食习惯——指手画脚。

也许单纯是对孩子的喜爱，也许是对自己的失去的孩子的弥补，但丁敷衍地点着头，招手又给帕蒂叫了一个圣代。

如果他的孩子还活着，是否也会像女孩一样古灵精怪、伶牙俐齿呢？

原本表情柔和的恶魔猎人沉下脸，有些伤痛是不可能一页揭过去的。孩子的死亡如同一把钝刀，把他柔软的心脏磨得血肉模糊。有时夜半惊醒，他总能听见模糊的哭声。每每此时，他就会拿出维吉尔的项链紧贴在脸上，可那上面早已不复年长者留下的余温。

任务结束后，随着帕蒂的离开，但丁重回那个孤独沉默的坚固外壳。

他成为了一个孤僻寡言的恶魔猎人，尽管他的传说俨然要超越父亲斯巴达，但丁也依旧经营着自己的事务所，过着欠债还钱的悲惨日子。

就在此时，一份来自圣魔岛的委托打破了男人平静无波的生活。

圣魔岛，据说这是斯巴达最后协助过的地方。在但丁的记忆中，父亲总是奔波忙碌的。也许某一天早上起来，就不见了他的踪影。而同样也是某一个早晨，兄弟俩起床后揉着眼睛走进餐厅，就会发现面露疲色的斯巴达正在椅子上看着报纸。

伊娃告诉他们，父亲是去其他地方打击坏人、帮助好人去了。

曾有那么几次，但丁和维吉尔在院子里挥舞着木剑打架，斯巴达就出现在家门口的小路上。他身披斗篷，背着剑，也许会在手里握一把武士刀。于是但丁和维吉尔就会扑上去，斯巴达会将刀交给维吉尔，然后一手抱起一个孩子来。那时他们心中都很骄傲，觉得父亲是个顶天立地的大英雄。

而也正因如此，当但丁的记忆中从小就被冠以保护者名号的斯巴达任由他的家人被伤害时，他对父亲的怨恨生了根。最终，这份怨恨成了迫使他和维吉尔产生了无法调解的分歧的原因之一。

可如今，当他拥有了几乎可以与斯巴达比肩的力量后，但丁终于理解了自己的父亲。他的慈爱、他的能力、他的责任心，都不允许他对人间的疾苦视而不见。

他深爱着伊娃，也深爱着自己的孩子，更深爱着这个他们生活的地方。

因此，几乎没有任何犹豫，但丁接下了关于圣魔岛的委托。即使此刻他已是孑然一身，也依旧要守护这里。

在魔界打败混沌体并不是件容易的事，但斯巴达家族总是会创造奇迹。

当但丁归来后，蕾蒂惊奇地发现较之从前，男人似乎变得开朗了些许。也许是追寻了父亲的脚步，让他重拾了一些希望。

恩佐在魔枪事件过后，就转而经营起了抵押魔具的典当铺。而莫里森接替了恩佐在事务所的地位，为但丁带来了大量工作。值得一提的是，同最近才相信恶魔存在的恩佐不同，莫里森介绍给但丁的委托要比之前那些有趣多了。

帕蒂的电话照常打来，女孩估摸着是进入了青春期，心思变得更加难猜了起来。

在这些温馨无忧的日常生活里，蕾蒂发现但丁似乎正在变回自己记忆力那个意气风发的男人。他们已经认识许久了，哪怕是简单的白衬衫、黑短裙，蕾蒂看上去也比之前有女人味多了。而但丁依旧穿着红色，只不过他成熟俊美的脸庞让他越来越受女人们的青睐。

等到蕾蒂和崔西发现的时候，男人俨然已经走起了年长女性偏爱的潇洒、风骚路线来。

怎么说呢，蕾蒂叹了口气，却并不真的烦恼——但丁似乎好过了头。

可当他们一起处理委托时，女人才真的搞明白究竟发生了什么。他开始频繁地故意让自己受伤，似乎在用这种扭曲的方式来让心灵获得一星半点儿的解脱。无论但丁究竟想要逃离什么、释放什么、舒缓什么，他都做到了。

蕾蒂和崔西从未问起，但丁把它隐藏得太好太好。

最先发现弗杜那的魔剑教团不对劲的人是蕾蒂。

不同于以Devill May Cry为据点的但丁，女恶魔猎人的业务范围极广。但蕾蒂终究是人类，也会时不时地来找但丁帮忙。

一个崇拜魔剑士斯巴达的教团听上去就有些不可思议——毕竟大部分人都认为斯巴达的故事不过是传说——更别提他们还憎恨除了斯巴达之外的恶魔。对此，崔西表示自己可以进入魔剑教团内部卧底，取得高层和教皇的信任，最终与但丁里应外合。

当然，以擅自带走斯巴达之刃的方式、并在墙上留下字迹迫使但丁不得不答应的方式。

而在发现事情确有蹊跷后，但丁在教团举办的庆典上，现身成功杀掉了教皇。就在他一举解决掉围上来的教团成员时，一个女孩忽然跌倒在他面前。

是刚才唱歌的圣女。

老实说，他之所以拖到现在才动手，一方面是因为祈祷是所有人转移目光的最佳时机，一方面则是因为女孩天籁般的歌喉。

就在但丁思索着这女孩究竟是不是他们的一份子时，一股巨大的冲劲儿猛地击上他的脸。一个银发的年轻男孩——一条胳膊还挂在脖子上——愤怒地挡在女孩面前，几个来回之下，他的叛逆就被打飞插在斯巴达雕像的头顶，而他们正站在雕像上一左一右地对峙着。

_ _对不起了，老爸。_ _

出于对绷带之下所掩藏事物的好奇，但丁改变了迅速脱离的想法，在大厅里同年轻人玩了一会儿。

他有着和自己的同样的银发，尽管是单手同他对抗，却依旧打得有模有样。那双紧盯着他的蓝眼睛里充斥着愤怒，这并不是个好相处的男孩。而不知为何，但丁对他有一种莫名的熟悉感。

这种熟悉感让他轻了敌，甚至像只花枝招展的公孔雀一样刻意地表现着自己。甚至，这份宠溺般的熟悉感也让他被男孩按在地上暴揍的时候克制住了魔人化。

当最后被钉在斯巴达的雕像上时，但丁几乎忍不住夸赞这孩子了。

而最终，他终于得以知晓层层绷带之下的是究竟什么了——一只属于恶魔的手，红色的鳞片上闪着耀眼的蓝光，像是被包裹住的冰冷岩浆一般。

他跃上坠落时打破的棚顶留下的洞，看来弗杜那的秘密比他想象得还多。


	11. Chapter 11

这种难以言喻的熟悉感，终于在看到阎魔刀的一刻被确定下来了。

但丁总是领先几步，偶尔会停下来跟男孩打个招呼，说不准究竟是对他的前进给予鼓励，还在以这种方式来给男孩施加压力。

直到年轻人最终拿着阎魔刀来到他面前，半魔才终于明了事情的真相。

这是****他的孩子****。

那个在他肚子里住了八个月、却被他浑浑噩噩地弄丢了的孩子。十几年过去了，他几乎忘记了怀孕时候的绝望和痛苦，这个孩子是维吉尔和他的血脉。从某种程度上讲，这是维吉尔生命的延续。

继斯巴达、伊娃和维吉尔过后，这么多年来，他又重新拥有了家人。

但除了欣喜，另一种沉重的情感同样冲击着他——他哥哥从不离身的阎魔刀在这里，在教团的某个研究所里，现在又回到了他的儿子手上——维吉尔死了，彻底被他杀死了。

不过很快，年轻人不成章法但不顾一切的攻势让他无暇分心。尽管看起来绝大部分的恶魔之力都集中在那只鬼手上，他也能成功地激发出阎魔刀的能力来。那只出现在他身后的巨大恶魔看上去也是个恨角色，这孩子确实继承了属于斯巴达的力量。

“你为什么想要这把刀？”

打斗之余，但丁忍不住问道。尽管已经知道事情一定与那个被抓走的圣女有关，但丁也想听他亲口说出来。

“关你屁事？！”

他格挡开叛逆大剑，口气不善、措辞粗暴。

但丁摇摇头，却又微笑起来。他忍不住去想，如果维吉尔知道他的儿子口灿莲花会怎么样？他哥哥自小时候起就是个懂礼貌的乖孩子，不用多教就会说“请”和“谢谢”。他从不说脏话，生气的时候也只会拐弯抹角地讽刺。

“如果你告诉我，也许我会网开一面，kid。”

接下但丁的攻击开始变得吃力起来，尼禄咬紧牙关，却依旧滑退到了墙边。但丁是认真的，尽管男人面上依旧嬉皮笑脸，他的眼神却认真而冷静。没有半分慌乱，似乎一切都尽在他掌控之中。

尽管尼禄痛恨这只给他带来非议和不平等待遇的手臂，可他也同样依赖着鬼手强大的力量。因为这只手，他在对抗恶魔时战无不胜。

可现在，哪怕这只手里握着威力巨大的东洋武士刀，尼禄也清楚地认识到自己和但丁之间实力的差距。他没那么厚的脸皮，让这个似友非敌的男人帮自己救姬莉叶。可不知为什么，莫名的熟悉感告诉他可以大胆地相信但丁。

“这是为了姬莉叶！”他将阎魔刀横在胸前，“她跟这堆狗屎事一点儿关系都没有！”

半魔调笑道：“你喜欢圣女小姐，对吗？”

尼禄红了脸：“这他妈跟你没有关系！”

可但丁置若罔闻，耸肩道：“依我的经验，kid，圣女小姐也保准对你有意思，你要加油。让我想想，英雄救美虽然老套，但绝对有用。”

年轻人一时之间不知该从何反驳，只能怒吼着举刀上前。而但丁的叛逆贴着刀身滑行，在护手处一个反挑，阎魔刀便打着转脱离了男孩的鬼手。叛逆稳稳落下，锋利的剑尖指向尼禄的喉咙——他输了。

除却强烈的挫败感和失落之外，尼禄竟然还感觉到了一丝委屈。这种无法解释的熟稔让他感到害怕，哪怕在收养他的姬莉叶一家面前，他都从未产生过这样的情感。

“你赢了，刀还给你。”

但丁望着男孩打算离去、继而踏上拯救之路的背影，忍不住想到了他们的父亲斯巴达。如果说维吉尔想要继承斯巴达的力量、而自己想要继承斯巴达的精神，那么无疑，尼禄继承的，也许才是斯巴达最宝贵的东西——信念。

“等等，kid，”但丁将阎魔刀扔过去，“你先拿去用吧，你现在比我更需要它。”

年轻人睁大了眼睛，头一遭露出了副和自己年龄段的欣喜表情来。然而就和他那性格别扭的父亲一样，男孩很快就克制住了自己的欣喜。他含糊不清地向但丁表示了谢意，随即打算离开房间。

“等等，你是叫尼禄，是吧？”

男孩点点头：“而你是但丁？”

“没错，”恶魔猎人微笑起来，“去吧，尼禄。”

尼禄的身影刚刚消失，魔剑教团性感的新进干部葛洛丽亚摇动着腰肢朝但丁走来，而出人意料的是，但丁愣了一下后，便没形象地哈哈大笑了起来。

葛洛丽亚抬手撕掉伪装，金发的女恶魔崔西正得意地看着他。弗杜那是个位置偏僻的小岛，岛民大多朴素保守。她的伪装性感暴露，常常让人无法直视。而这，也着实是崔西对魔剑教团的挑衅和讽刺。

“你就这么把阎魔刀交给尼禄？”

崔西歪着头看他，现在斯巴达之刃已经落在了教皇手里，如果他们又弄丢了阎魔刀，事情也许会变得有些麻烦——而且，那可是维吉尔的刀。

“如果他搞砸了，我会狠狠地踢他屁股的。”

“哇哦，”崔西眯起眼睛，“你听上去就像他老妈。”

当尼禄被吸进救世主的核心时，但丁着实担忧了一下。

他接住了濒死的魔剑教团的一员，对方在请求他去救姬莉叶和尼禄后，便化为了一片金色的浮光。

十几年来，他缺席了尼禄的全部岁月。

作为本该是这世界上与他最亲近的人，但丁不记得尼禄的生日，甚至连孩子的名字都不是他起的。唯有那银色的头发和一脉相承的属于斯巴达的血统、阎魔刀的认同，才让他明白这是自己的孩子。

_ _那之后发生了什么？_ _

_ _

_ _他为什么会在弗杜那岛？_ _

_ _

_ _是谁收养了吗？_ _

_ _

_ _这个男人和尼禄是什么关系？_ _

问题一个接着一个，每一个都在提醒他自己的失职。他愧对于尼禄，在维吉尔离开后的今天，所有的埋怨、仇恨也通通化为了思念和愧疚。

而现在，尼禄也失去了一位他珍视的人。但丁低着头，崔西看不清他的表情。

将阎魔刀送进救世主体内，与尼禄里应外合地解决这场危机，也许是弗杜那之行中最美好的部分了。

他的男孩抱着圣女从天而降，紧接着将斯巴达之剑交给他。尽管相信尼禄的实力，可在男孩独自抗敌时，但丁依旧握紧了拳头。姬莉叶绞住手指，胸口的项链闪闪发光。随着救世主庞大的身躯倒下，这场战斗彻底结束了。

但丁将贵重的阎魔刀赠与尼禄，没再回答男孩是否会相见的问题，便转身离开了。

这很好，这一切都太好了——

维吉尔的孩子还活着，他有家，他还有力量去保护自己所爱之人。他是个正直、善良的孩子，他甚至比人类都像人类。

但丁停下脚步，抬头看着天空。

一个月后，尼禄收到了但丁寄来的包裹。

年轻人难以解释地开心起来——这一个月来，他时常觉得但丁和他的生活不会再有交集而有些郁郁寡欢，姬莉叶甚至劝说他亲自登门拜访去表达谢意。

__他说不定是在忙着拯救世界，__尼禄还记得自己是怎么跟姬莉叶说的，__救几个像我们这样的人对他来说也许是家常便饭，他是把他哥哥的刀送我了，但也许他根本不想要呢？他一定还有很多别的厉害的刀。__

_ _

长条形的包裹，尼禄猜不出来里面到底是什么。为了安全起见，他遣散了收养的孩子们，在院子正中间拆开了包装。

霓虹灯招牌看上去十分无辜，龙飞凤舞地写着“Devil May Cry”。

和招牌一起寄来的还有一个字条，但丁表示也许尼禄会需要一个招牌来开辟自己的恶魔猎人之路，因此允许他开一家分店。

“这个老混帐，”尼禄把霓虹灯举起来，“连亲自过来跑一趟都不愿意吗？”

尽管嘴上这么说着，他依旧把招牌拿到屋子里通上电。霓虹灯闪烁了两下，随即亮了起来。他不明白但丁为什么要给自己的店起这么个名字——恶魔遇见他会哭吗？

尼禄摇摇头，自负又自恋的家伙。

几个月后，Devil May Cry位于弗杜那岛的分店顺利开张，而姬莉叶也在镇上开了一家面包店。可惜的是，姬莉叶善良的性格以及岛民的排外，让收养了不少孤儿的两个人依旧生活拮据。

偶尔，只是很偶尔，但丁会甩给他一些委托，说是距离太远自己懒得动。

在这期间，尼禄或多或少也见过但丁几次。年长者在他心里已经褪去了最初的新鲜感，可熟悉感不减的同时，尼禄也变得越来越想在对方面前证明自己。

日子继续平淡地过着，直到一个自称妮可的女孩找上门来，调查教团的技术局局长阿格纳斯之死。虽然最初心存芥蒂，但当对方很快就修好了他自己鼓捣了几个月的绯红女皇后，尼禄还是放下了戒备。

妮可豪爽的性格、出色的能力让她迅速成为了分店的一份子。可依旧惨淡的生意及多了一张嘴要养的事实也带给了姬莉叶不小的压力。

于是，流动事务所的计划在两人弄到一辆面包车后就迅速被提上日程了。闲暇日子里，两人就在车库里着手改装。

似乎看上去一切都很不错，而众人殊不知，一场巨大的危机正洪波暗涌。


	12. Chapter 12

“如果你不提供更多的内容，”莫里森看着沾染血迹的钱，“我没办法决定该把这个任务给谁，我手下有很多佣兵。”

“我只要但丁。”

坐在他对面的瘦弱男子坚定地说道，让这一切看上去更加可疑了。自打弗杜纳事件后，但丁就进入了一种无所事事的状态，如果让他知道有这么一个指明找他的可疑委托，那就算是个火坑他也会笑着跳进去的。

出于友情，莫里森摇摇头：“但丁很挑剔，来路不明的工作他不会瞧得上眼。”

“让我和他谈谈，”在莫里森再度拒绝前，黑发男人继续说道，“这件事非同小可，只有他能做到。”想了想，男人又补充了一句，“这件事，与他哥哥维吉尔有关。”

莫里森叹了口气，最终点了点头。

在去事务所之前，情报贩子特意绕路去交了水电费。

陌生男人拿着手杖，身后飞着一只体积相较同类而言有些过于巨大的鸟。尽管几乎就是一个虚弱的人类，V也能感受到一丝躁动的黑暗。他不知道尤里森会做些什么，他只希望但丁能像此前一样顺利打败维吉尔。

在事务所门外等待时，V的心中充斥着复杂的情感。

多年来，维吉尔和但丁之间的交流方式就只有一而再再而三的暴力冲突，如今以委托的方式去寻求但丁的帮助，着实是下下策。

除却阎魔刀，但丁还将Devil May Cry的招牌寄给了那个在弗杜那岛的男孩。如果他的身体情况允许，V会把他也拉入战局。倒不是说他对男孩本身有什么了解，也不是他同斯巴达一样的银发和但丁的特殊信任，而是在尤里森面前，战力越多，胜算越大。

他靠在墙上，不用费心就能听见事务所里传来的说话声。愧疚、嫉妒、羞耻和渴望在V心中翻涌，直到莫里森和但丁结束了谈话。

见到他的一刻，但丁微微皱起眉头。

十几年过去了，哪怕是半魔，岁月也依旧留下了痕迹。事务所昏黄的灯光下，他的银发看上去有些发灰，长年开怀大笑也让他的眼角有了细细的纹路。他也看着V，似乎想从这个莫名熟悉的青年身上找出他所掩藏着的秘密。

于是V开口，告诉了他维吉尔的故事，告诉他那个男人是何如分离出自己的人性，又是如何放弃一切，变成一个被力量和仇恨支配的空壳。

但丁若有所思地点点头，撑着下巴问道：“那你的名字呢？”

男人抬头看他：“你可以叫我V。”

尽管早有预料，听到V亲口承认，但丁还是放空了一秒钟。但他很快就笑了笑，敲了敲沙发扶手：“听好了，我只有一个条件，别__再__把尼禄扯进来了。”

“当然，”V慢条斯理地说道，“如果你们能解决的话，他就能在医院继续养伤。”

“大老远把我叫过来搞什么，这不是有那家伙在了吗？”

尽管这么说着，但尼禄也发现了但丁打得并不轻松。尤里森只是坐在他的王座之上，而但丁则已经略显喘息。不仅如此，他也没有见到蕾蒂和崔西。

路上，V帮他解决掉了一些杂鱼。而这，让他成功救下了但丁。

他们有一段时间没见了，但在弗杜那那个小地方，也依旧能听见斯巴达之子时不时的丰功伟绩。而现在，传奇之子了无生气地躺在地上，他的对手却依旧没离开自己的椅子。尼禄照例挑衅了几句，便抽出绯红女皇冲了上去。

可失去了鬼手，哪怕妮可帮他加强了武器的威力，尼禄的战斗力也依旧大打折扣。他被击飞撞到石壁上，姗姗来迟的V恰巧撞见了这一幕。

使魔格里芬哇哇大叫起来，说着他们要完蛋了。

尤里森举起手掌，掌心灼热的烈焰正瞄准着他们。就在这千钧一发之际，两颗子弹阻止了他的攻势。但丁手持双枪，迅速魔人化。红色恶魔举着叛逆飞起，却依旧无法突破尤里森的屏障。尼禄不可置信地看着眼前这一幕，在他的记忆中，但丁永远是个面对恶魔游刃有余、潇洒凌厉的强者。

“见鬼！V快带着尼禄离开！”

哪怕在这种时刻，但丁依旧担忧着自己这点并不能让尼禄感动，相反，他觉得不甘、愤怒以及，害怕。

“都到了这一步我怎么可能离开？！”他转到刀柄，作势要加入第二轮。

“听话，尼禄！”但丁咬牙说道，“你在这儿就是个累赘！”

反驳的话还没说出口，V就架着尼禄往后退。年轻人挣扎起来，但先前受到撞击的石壁开始坍塌，堵住了平台的入口。但丁的身影逐渐消失，可尼禄清楚他凶多吉少。他体会过这种感觉——在意的人在自己面前遭遇危险，而自己却没有足够的力量去保护、去拯救——他曾让姬莉叶遇险，又失去了克雷多，现在无论如何，他也不能失去但丁。

“该死！”

“我们还是先回去做好准备，再来提供真正的帮助吧，”V看着高耸的石壁，“如果但丁失败了，那么你就是唯一能打败尤里森的人了。”

最开始，外界还能听到关于红墓市的报道。

怪异的植物破土而出，侵占了人类的生存空间，并攻击一切生命体。形骸诡异的生物藏在街道的阴影处，红墓市的人民运气好的，会得到一名神秘黑衣男子的帮助。

而再过不久，自军队挺进城市后，就再没了报道。

因此当一个月后，尼禄安装了妮可提供的机械手臂再度回到这里时，并不意外红墓市已经成为了一座死城。他们顺利与V回合，在摇摇欲坠的城市里展开了救赎之旅。妮可惊人的车技为他们提供了最为可靠的后援，可V却显得憔悴了许多。

他与V兵分两路，尼禄成功救下了蕾蒂——其中的个把细节他真的不想描述；而V在斯巴达一家的故居附近找到了昏迷的但丁。

令他惊诧的是，魔剑斯巴达竟然一直在为昏迷的但丁提供保护。

而出于某些不为人知的复杂原因，V企图在这时候攻击但丁。可也许是魔剑的呼唤，也许是自身意识到了危机，但丁终于醒了过来。他们简短地交换了情报，在确认尼禄并无大碍后，但丁继而救下崔西，将她交给V照顾。

在失去叛逆大剑后，尽管收到了新的魔具，失去了趁手的武器也依旧让他不适。于此同时，但丁也为尼禄担忧。他清楚尤里森的实力，更清楚男孩__完全__不是他的对手。

半魔再度来到斯巴达故居，在一番思忖之后，反手将叛逆的碎片捅进了自己身体里。格里芬吓得哇哇大叫起来，可但丁置若罔闻。随即，在一片耀眼的红光之中，叛逆同斯巴达之刃被但丁吸收融合，他觉醒了新的恶魔形态，还同父亲一样炼出了独属于自己的魔剑。

就在格里芬疑惑不解之际，半魔已经冲破了屋顶远远飞去。

危急时刻，他再一次救下了被尤里森打败的尼禄。而这次，凭借新的形态和魔剑但丁的力量，他们终于击败了这个强大的魔王。

可还未等尼禄对失踪了一个月的但丁说上几句话，尤里森就逃到了地下意欲取得禁果。

但丁再次表示由自己去解决这件事，并率先跳到地下。尽管身体虚弱，V也决定陪同前往。尼禄紧随但丁，由妮可负责照看虚弱的蕾蒂、崔西二人。

在魔界底部，尤里森吃掉了禁果，获得了前所未有的巨大力量。然而就如同此前的几次交手一样，魔王最终败落于恶魔猎人。尼禄带着生命即将衰竭的V赶来，后者表示要给尤里森最后一击。

然而随着诗句的脱口而出，但丁猛地意识到事情并没有这么简单。

V的身体破碎消散，却同尤里森融合在一起。耀眼的光柱之下，半魔仿佛看见了一个熟悉的身影。幻境破碎，手握的阎魔刀的维吉尔回过头来。

一瞬间，被欺骗的气恼、重逢的喜悦、对尼禄夺手之仇的盛怒，种种强烈的情感汇集在一起，叫疲惫不堪的但丁毫不犹豫地对维吉尔展开攻击。然而手握武士刀的男人轻巧地格挡，毫不费力地将但丁打落在地。

斯巴达的长子向着尼禄道谢，随即斩破次元消失了。

“见鬼！”但丁将剑扛在肩头，折身离开，“回家吧，尼禄，这件事跟你没关系了。”

“无关？！”尼禄紧跟着他，“因为他我的右臂都没了！”

“这不是你该参加的战斗，你不懂，尼禄。”该死的，他该如何和尼禄说明？

“我不懂？”尼禄提高音量，愤怒再次充满年轻人的胸腔，“让我猜猜，又是那些我是个累赘的说辞对吗？”

但丁猛地回过身：“不是那样——”

“那是怎样？！”

“因为他是你父亲！”但丁怒吼出声，可年轻人愣住的模样又让他忍不住放缓了语气，“不管他再怎么混蛋，我也不能让你杀了你父亲。我和他之间的恩怨，由我来解决。和崔西她们回去吧，回到姬莉叶身边。”

“那你又是怎么知道这些的？”

但丁没有回答他的问题，而是径直离开了这个地方。


	13. Chapter 13

地面剧烈地晃动起来，等待尼禄和但丁归来的女士们有些惊慌失措。

半魔从天而降，表示自己要去解决和维吉尔之间的恩怨。而在妮可逃亡的路上，不意外地看见在车外奔逃的尼禄。道路塌陷碎裂，崔西打开车门伸出手，将年轻人拉上了车。

弗杜那岛时期，崔西曾亲密地跟在但丁身边。因此发现但丁不在这里后，尼禄迅速质问起了女恶魔。

“但丁说维吉尔是我父亲？”

“什么？”崔西栽在沙发上，“他也许是对的，我也有这种预感。”

在维吉尔开次元门离开现场的时候，尼禄心里确实察觉到了一丝异样。可令人意外的是，和亲生父亲之间的熟悉感，却不如同作为叔叔的但丁之间来的那样明显而紧密。

“这究竟是怎么回事？！”

“我......”崔西的脸色苍白起来，“最开始只是猜测，直到看到阎魔刀的反应。”

年轻人继而转向蕾蒂：“你认识维吉尔吗？你知道吗？”

蕾蒂的脸色同样苍白，她微张着嘴，声音悲伤：“你不会想背负起杀死父亲的痛苦的，无论他究竟是个怎样的混蛋。”

“见鬼！”年轻人愤怒地砸了一下桌子，“我自己去寻找答案！”

在所有人拦住他之前，尼禄一把打开车门跳了下去。女士们的惊呼被甩在身后，妮可没办法停下车，她和蕾蒂不过是人类，承受不了这样的深渊。

在还算完好的山岩上，一个破损的电话亭吸引了他的注意力。

尽管情况危急，尼禄也依旧忍不住停下脚步。他掏出硬币，自离家以来，第一次给姬莉叶打去了电话。他久久没有出声，可女孩却依旧判定了他的身份。同从前一样，尼禄将自己的喜悦、迷茫、愤怒讲给她听，而姬莉叶一如既往地给出了他最需要的答案。

自打克雷多死后，他每一天，每一天都在愧疚，如果他能更强大一点，是不是就能拯救自己身边最重要的人？

而现在，但丁和维吉尔就在上面厮杀，他即将失去两个家人中的一个。曾经的他，没有力量去拯救克雷多，但至少现在，至少现在他要去阻止但丁和维吉尔。

他喜悦——多年来，他终于有了血亲、甚至还有了家族；他迷茫——他不懂为什么，为什么但丁和维吉尔一定要争得死去活来；他愤怒——他恼火于为什么没有人阻止他们、为什么他们要这样践踏自己宝贵的生命、为什么要把胜负看得比兄弟手足还要重要？

“我曾因为没有保护克雷多，而每一天都在悔恨。但我发誓，这次绝对不一样。”他奔跑起来，强烈的情感冲击着他的身体，以保护和拯救为名的信念在他胸中燃烧，“****我一定不会让你们死的！****”

机械手臂分崩离析，莹蓝色的光芒肉眼可见地组成了手臂的轮廓。属于斯巴达的恶魔之力正在这副曾经被称为空壳的身体里疯狂流窜，失去的右手，以肉眼可见的速度复原了。

随着男孩的怒吼，此前曾出现在他身后的青色恶魔逐渐复苏了。但此刻，拥有力量的尼禄，已经不再需要阎魔刀的帮助。

尼禄觉醒了，以保护之名，行拯救之道。

峰顶，正进行着最终一击的二人，被一股强大的外力拦住了。

魔人鳞片迅速退却，但丁和维吉尔化为人类模样。但丁看着这个从未见过的魔人，迟疑着问道：“尼禄？”

随着两人被推落在地，尼禄也变回了人类的样子。可与双子不同的是，他的肩膀上还停留着两只如同羽翼一般的鬼手。欣慰之情一时充斥着但丁的内心，可随即他又皱起眉来。老实讲，他并不希望尼禄卷进这场斗争——他不希望他走上他们每一个人走过的任何错路。

“你们之间的斗争，有很多办法调节，没必要争得你死我活。”他看着维吉尔，毫不犹豫地判定这才是两人中的好战分子。

“令人印象深刻的力量。”维吉尔站起身握着阎魔刀，好胜心和占有欲被激发了出来。

但丁走过来，依旧想要劝说他离开。可他刚一开口，就被那只巨大的鬼手打翻在地。维吉尔不动声色地看着这一幕，吞咽了一下。

“没必要你死我活？光这一下就够我受的了。”

但丁顺势躺倒在地，没有再起来和维吉尔对打的意思。再者说，他也不想搅和进父子俩中间。于是年长者只得自己对付这个：“你可以跟我打，但如果你输了，那么就算但丁输给我了。”

半魔无所谓地摆摆手：“随便你们。”

“有趣。”

维吉尔单手撑地，就算确实放水了不少，可也着实是被尼禄按在地上打了一顿。

“虽然你偷了尼禄的手臂去换取更大的力量，但你还是输了。”

但丁笑起来，从平躺换成了手肘撑地的姿势。而两人此刻的状态，却让尼禄有些摸不着头脑。他皱起眉，语气不善：“闭嘴好吗，现在魔界的影响还在扩大，我们得阻止它。”

“没错，我们得阻止它。”但丁将魔剑扛在肩头，转而看向维吉尔，“你打输了，现在得听他的话了。”

“我还能继续打，”维吉尔嘴硬道，然而尼禄戒备地看着他，似乎准备再来第二回合。因此，维吉尔改口道，“但这些肆虐的树枝会影响到我们的厮杀。”

“我得说，这是你说过的这么多句话里，最在理的一句。”但丁小跑着跟上他哥哥，“快点儿解决吧，我们还有很多事要做呢。”

“当然。”

现在，尼禄彻底被这两个人弄懵了。他跟上二人走向边缘处，完全不明白他们是怎么突然跳跃到当前的相处模式的。这让尼禄觉得，自己依旧像是个被排除在外的孩子。他追问道：“等等，你们要去哪儿？”

“我们要去魔界，斩断逆卡巴拉的树根，然后用阎魔刀封印住魔界之门。”

尼禄慌乱起来：“那你们不就回不来了吗？”

“所以你以为我为什么要跟着去？”但丁耸耸肩，“总得有人去照顾你老爹啊。”

“你们两个都去？那我也要一起去！”

但丁拍拍他的肩膀：“正是因为有你在这，我们才能放心去。你要留在这里保护好人界，好吗？”

半魔转过身，追寻年长者的步伐。几步之后，尼禄再次试图跟上来。然而这次两人不留情面，一人一拳打中了他的脸部。但丁先行一步跳下，维吉尔则将V从不离身的诗集暂时交给尼禄保存，表示自己会回来拿的。

猎猎的风声中，维吉尔那听上去有些闷闷不乐的声音传了过来。

“你打算什么时候告诉他？”

“让我想想，”但丁沉吟了几秒钟，“你觉得回去之后怎么样？”


End file.
